Switching Divergents
by mskatgonzlez
Summary: Tris is Marcus' daughter and is the one who is shaken by her fathers abuse, Tobias will be the one breaking down her walls while they fall for eachother through initiation, also new scenarios and new plotts , summary sucks- i promise its better than what it sounds (:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Tris' POV)

It has been exactly 3 months since my last birthday, I turned sixteen. It was Saturday and I remember waking up that day knowing that I could be free to choose which ever faction I belonged in. Of course today is the day I will know where I belong, according to the aptitude test. Although I am highly nervous, I know that the test today will point me in the direction I am supposed to take. But to me the test doesn't matter, all I know is that I will not stay in abnegation.

My faction values selflessness, we must be selfless at all times, any place any time. But I know that I don't have what it takes to be truly selfless. I think it's a pretty amazing view of life, maybe if I'd been born to a different family I could be truly selfless however my father's example shows me one could really be what they seem to be.

I look over at the clock and I see I can't be late for school today, its 7:15 and I must gather my stuff to get going. As I am about to walk out my house Marcus stops me giving me a vicious glare, snapping away the apple I grabbed earlier as breakfast.

"We both know that the test result does not matter, you _will_ stay in abnegation above all, are we clear?" he sates, while gripping my wrist far too tight. All I can manage out while pain circulates my hand is "Yes, _dad_". He returns my apple and I no longer care if I eat this morning. For too many years I wondered if my father ever really cared for anyone, and as the years passed I learned the unsatisfying answer to that question. No, he never did and today I am sure he never will.

As I wait for the bus I see a mother and a daughter, her daughter imp guessing, walk close by hand in hand. The little girl reminded me of a younger version of me, when I still had my mother caring and loving me every day as I left for school. She was pretty, or too beautiful as my older brother Caleb would say. I still remember the day of her funeral, it was the day we were forced to say goodbye to her. Caleb held my hand through the whole thing. I miss him more than ever, but I know he was brave in deciding to choose Erudite as his faction last year. That day my father made sure I wouldn't follow in his footstep and I haven't spoken to him since, except for the day he visited my school to say he was sorry for leaving, but I assured him he didn't have to feel guilty. That was the last time I saw him.

Ever since Caleb left my father has been taking out all his mixed emotions on me, without holding back with the usual belt and the never failing "it's for your own good"

As I get to school all I see is nervous faces and excited feelings all around me. Or at least that's what I think everyone is feeling. Of course I'm sure the Candor are far more perceptive with that, since they value honesty above all they must know how people come off.

I see some Amity girls giggling in their bright red and yellow colored clothes as they see some fellow make his way to the gray line of students from abnegation. Suddenly I come to wonder how I would look in the colors from all the other factions. I laugh to myself and wonder what the aptitude test will say.

Will it say I'm smart and full of knowledge in blue for Erudite, or if I could maybe be peaceful and kind in red and yellow like the amity girls I just saw, or maybe I could belong in candor, but the thought of me wearing black and white all the time as I tell only the truth startles me. Then I drift off to the passing train with many student jumping off and then I think, maybe I could belong in Dauntless and be part of the strong mass of black running toward the school free and careless.

Either way I know nothing scares me more than the thought of having to stay in abnegation with Marcus for who knows how many more years of pure brutality from his part. My only comfort is knowing I am the one making the decision.

My gaze drifts off to my neighbor Susan and her brother Robert approaching me as I sit and wait for the test administrators to call my name.

"Hello Beatrice" says Susan as she smiles warmly at me, "how are you?" she asks,

"Hi Susan, hey Robert I'm fine thank you, how are you?" I ask trying to sound as calm as I can.

"We're fine, thanks for asking," she replies though I sense she wants to ask more of another topic but instead she just smiles and I can't help but to feel a bit nervous at the gaze Robert gives me with a very anxious smile. "Have you heard from Caleb at all?" she asks abruptly. Her question surprises me since it welcomes anything but selflessness in. "no, I haven't heard anything of him, but I'm sure he is fine" I say trying desperately to believe it myself. I always thought that if Caleb had stayed in abnegation he would have eventually married Susan since it always seemed to want to be more than friends.

"Yes, I hope he is all right as well" she replies with a hint of disappointment in her face.

"Beatrice, would you like if we gave you a ride back home once we are out?" Asks Robert while smiling too deeply at me, I suddenly have an urge to look elsewhere, "no, I would want to inconvenience you I'll walk home, but thank you for asking Robert" I say trying to sound as gentle as possible

"ok, well maybe I could walk you home, I could use the time to think about tomorrows decision, what do you say?" his response intrigues me since I figure he is implying maybe to switch factions if he needs time to debate over it.

I always knew Robert wanted to know me better, I suspected he had a crush on me for a while before Caleb confirmed it but I never really wanted it to be true. By the way it works in our faction I would probably end up being married to him as well if we both stay in abnegation but that thought suddenly seems more frightening than staying with Marcus, and not because I don't care for Robert but because I can't really see myself with anyone.

I realize I haven't answered him so I begin to say "Um... that sounds... very"- but I'm cut off by the test administrator calling my name, "Eaton. Beatrice Eaton". I nervously glance back to wave them good bye when Robert says "go ahead Beatrice; we'll walk another time, good luck" smiling intensely at me before I walk off to the room where the test will be administered.

As I walk I realize that I probably won't get another chance to walk home with Robert, even if he does stay in abnegation I know I can't. But that thought doesn't bother me, I know Robert is and will only ever be just a good friend.

I turn my attention to the woman in front of me as I walk towards the room where I will find out the faction I belong in. I take a deep breath before I step in and whisper to myself "ok,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**(Tris' POV)**

How can this be?

Abnegation. Dauntless. And Erudite.

I am not supposed to have 3 options, I still can get my mind around it. The test was supposed to tell me where I belong

"Divergence is extremely dangerous..." those words make an ache in my mind. Tori said I shouldn't tell anyone and I know I can't. Ever.

I walk almost in the middle of the road towards my way home, and I still can't get the last hour out of my head. I knew I would choose anything but abnegation if it meant I would be away from Marcus but now it really is my choice.

I need to give Marcus a result if I don't, I know he will beat it out of me and that is only worse for me so I figure I will give him the answer he wants. I'll tell him at least one of the results the test didn't rule out; abnegation.

I sit on the front step outside my house trying to contemplate everything before me. I know Marcus will be getting home shortly so I decide to go in and make supper.

"What was your result for the test?" Marcus asks while studying my reaction as he walks into the kitchen. I must not heard him get home. I know I have to sound convinced so I take a different approach that will distract him if he knows I'm lying.

"We aren't supposed to tell anyone our results" I say softly.

Oh no, he's angry very angry, him being quite while glaring at me sends a rushing fear through my spine and I am now very aware I won't be sleeping well tonight.

He starts unbuckling his belt and I know what's to come, the same drill I've know since I was 7. "Beatrice, you know this is for your own good, you know I don't like to ask twice" he's almost whispering and that's his cue to inform me that it's going to be long and brutal.

"You can't keep things to yourself, that's very selfish of you. I am doing this because you need to learn to be better... and this is the only way" he states right before I bent down covering my face.

I close my eyes letting the darkness take me while Marcus lashes his belt at my back. Suddenly being drift off into the darkness doesn't seem so bad anymore.

When I wake he is gone, and I am thankful I can at least make it to my room without him screaming at me to get out of his sight. My room is dull and plain, and in all ways simple. I decide I no longer need to think about tomorrows choosing ceremony, and instead I try to lay in my bed hoping my injured back will numb. Any move I make stabs me with a sharp pain so I try to focus on old memories of when my mother was alive to ease my hurt. Tear prickle my eyes as I try and remember the few good memories I still have of when life was a better and happier place. Smiling I drift off to my sleep hoping for a new life after tomorrow.

The alarm clock wakes me up with a jolt and before I realize today's event I can't seem to comprehend that this is the last time I will awake in this bed. The thought seems too good to be true. I get up wincing at the pain and soreness that surrounds my entire back and arms, walking towards the shower I start to think of where I will be by end of the day. A smile creeps up my face and excitement invades my mind.

As we head to the choosing ceremony Marcus can't stop rambling of how after I choose he will find a job for me in his work place and he will be standing taller because of it. At least to society.

"You belong here in abnegation Beatrice, just like your mother did. Your ungrateful brother was selfish, he will end badly for his unwise and poor decisions, but I will make sure you understand the importance of selflessness to my degree. Even the aptitude says it, you belong here in abnegation, and that is what you'll choose today, for both of our sake and the well being of the city. In time you can be my predecessor and I will finally have what I deserve." He states.

I'm not surprised he thinks that since yesterday he finally beat the answer out of me, but he doesn't know that was only one of the answers. I know Marcus and I know he is dangerous, deadly enough to hurt me even more if he finds out what I am. I wonder idly what being divergent means, why it endangers me greatly. I don't know but I must keep it a secret, for my sake.

Stepping out the bus I noticed all students headed the same way, and I notice all the dauntless running and jumping out the train, I day dream about what it must feel like to be that free and strong. I watched them as they sprint pass me to the building. They wear black and have their skin vividly decorated with as many tattoos and piercing they want.

"Pay no attention to those scandalous rebels, Beatrice. Go on, we must get a seat and return home soon, you'll have much work to do". He rebuffs threateningly as if assuming I will choose to stay with _him_. Of course he is thinking that but he is not counting that I will not return home ever. He turns and finds me glaring at him, uh oh! I'm in trouble and he, very discreetly pulls me from my hand crushing my fingers directing me to our seats. I try to fight my hand free off his grasp but he is far too strong. If I'd were to stay I know he would punish me dearly for this act of rebellious but I no longer care

They start off with the usual speech of why we have factions and why it is so important for us to choose since we are the key to the future. I suddenly feel sick to my stomach and question if it's my nervousness or if it's something else.

I quickly return my attention to the names being called and I remember Caleb's choosing ceremony, he walked of giving me a reassuring smile while squeezing my hand one last time before he got up to go choose. That's when I knew that was his way of saying good bye; I knew he wouldn't choose abnegation. My father glared at him as his blood fell into the bowl filled with water symbolizing Erudite, he couldn't stand it longer. So he got up and left with me behind. I hope to have as much strength as my dear brother had in that moment. I hope to make the right decision whatever that may be.

I sat there while the names continued being called and all I could think of is where I could see myself more; Erudite. Or dauntless, perhaps even Amity, or Candor. But I know Candor is out of the question. I like privacy so the thought of being honest always annoys me.

Then there's Erudite representing knowledge and intelligence. I do like learning new things and deeply enjoy the mystery in things I can figure out. But I know that if I pick Erudite it won't be the end of Marcus but on the other hand that is where Caleb is and I would very much like to see him again. I do miss my brother.

Amity represents peacefulness and kindness, though I know that I would be far enough away from Marcus and he won't be an issue any longer. Maybe Amity isn't a bad idea even though the aptitude test said amity was ruled out. Then again the test didn't matter much.

"Beatrice Eaton"

I am startled as I hear my name and see Marcus standing up to let me by. As I leave he whispers in my ear "do the right thing Beatrice", and I tell myself I will as I walk towards the 5 white bowls in the center of the room.

Once I take the knife in my hand I see Marcus' evil grin in his face expecting me to choose abnegation and I know I have to protect myself of what's about to happen. But how can I do that? How will I protect myself from the one thing in the world that scares me to my death? I stretched my hand out to the bowls; Erudite and Dauntless are off to the same side, one next to the other. I debate on what it's the best for me, I scan the crowd and my eyes land on the side of the room covered by people wearing all black, and it dawns on me that what I need is strength and courage and I know just where that is.

I need to be selfish, I need to be brave.

Without me noticing my hand is over the white bowl as my blood sizzles as it touches the coals.

"Dauntless" is all that is heard in the room.

**Hey guys im progressing slowly this is my first FF, pls pls R&R! I would very much appreciate any suggestions and comments on this! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias POV**

Today is choosing day and I have yet to prepare myself to meeting new initiates. I hate the thought of having to work next to Eric, even though I am only doing this to make sure the I can keep an eye on any divergent initiates that there may be.

Im walking towards the pit, and I notice an air of excitement around me higher than usual. Must be because of the new members who are yet to come. I see Tori headed my way she looks neutral and somewhat passive as always, she tends to be very subtle, I realized I never noticed that, but then again why would I.

"Four! So are you ready for the new initiates?" she asks with a hint of excitement.

"Hey Tori, I'm as ready as Ill ever be" I reply as she skims around the place. "So you think we will just have Uriah as a... you know, Divergent" I say with a small whisper I'm not even sure she heard.

"Probably, I only tested two. Him and another abnegation girl, but she seemed much too docile to even consider dauntless, odds are she'll stick to abnegation most likely" she states and I can't help but be reminded of my old faction, too many pleasant memories and emotions invade my mind. I am then reminded of the simplicity of abnegation and what leaving meant to me.

I remembered my two loving parents that made leaving that much harder for me. I never belonged in abnegation, I was never that selfless, so staying there would have meant living a lie and Im not sure my father would have approved me staying for the wrong reasons . But he understands, and so does my mother. My attention is then drifted back towards Lauren and Zeke headed our way.

"My man Four! You ready to mess some the initiates?" Asks Zeke with a smug look on his face. And then I remember Uriah will be one of them. So I give him an amused stare and he gets what I mean.

"Awww come on man! You will be their instructor, we have to mess with them" he says giving me a hoping look.

"We? You said it, _I _will be their instructor and besides I think they have enough to deal with Eric around" I say turning my attention to our surroundings. We walk headed to the net where the initiates will have to jump. I wonder who will be the first jumper. I wasn't the first jumper and not that it gives you any kind of title but it does give you a hint of respect among the other dauntless members.

"So who do you think will be the first jumper? My money is one a dauntless born" says Zeke

"I don't know man; the transfers have more to prove. So I'm going to have to bet against you on this one" I say giving him a playful look. He has a grin on his face now, and I know I just made this morning interesting. "You are on!" he says.

We can hear a bit of commotion gathering and I'm guessing the initiates are just jumping from the train, any second now we will know who the first jumper is.

I find myself a bit unsteady, feeling excited and nervous at the same time. It's weird, the last time I felt this strange was before I jumped to the net, almost exactly two years ago. I ask myself if this is because of the bet I just made with Zeke, or is it from the initiates that will begin to land any moment now. But I didn't feel like this last year when I had more reasons to be nervous, since it was my first year as an instructor. Either way I'm much too stoked and I am not completely sure what to make of this feeling.

Zeke gives me a look and shouts "I could use the extra 50 bucks!" and I know he's referring to the bet. But I'm really not worried about that so I just give him a nod and focus my attention on the other dauntless that are now cheering and pumping their fist in the air. I turn up at the ceiling and in my view I can make out the fist jumper.

All I am able to register is a gray blur. While I approach the net to offer my hand I m able to make out a small laughter coming from the net and at that my hand is grabbed by a small fragile warm hand that fits perfectly in mine, then my eyes meets hers. I help her out the net but I can feel I am no longer the person I was ten seconds ago, as if that is by any means possible. She stands before me, short and thin and to anyone else plain and unremarkable, but to me she holds much more beauty and fire than I'd ever seen before. Her eyes are so demanding and kind, so powerful but gentle, so insistent. Beautiful.

Her face is narrow with a long nose and big eyes that are intense blue almost gray, hidden under long lashes that sweep nicely every time she blinks. Even though she is small she looks guarded, her hair is a bright gold and I can tell its long by the way some of her hairs have gotten loose and stuck out from the bun and it frames her face finely.

I have to focus myself back to the present, though as I stare longer at this striking girl I find myself unable to do anything but contemplate her.

"Thank you" is all she says but to me that's enough to get me back on my feet and to the present.

I realize I am still grabbing her by the hand and as I let go I suddenly feel the urge to touch her again. She is abnegation and I know better than anyone how they see and feel about touching, though something tell me this girl is not just any stiff. No. there is something about her, something in her eyes that demands attention; demands to be see but as I stare deeper into her ocean of blue in her eyes I can't help but see a splash of sadness hidden deep within.

"Cant believe it, a stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of". Smirks Lauren as she makes her way around me. Now I know Lauren is my friend and I have never had anything against her but something in the way she referred to her annoys me to my core.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren," I say trying to sound a leveled as I possibly can right now, hoping to one day know why she left her old faction and why she's here in dauntless. "What's your name?" I ask returning my attention to the abnegation girl in front of me. I find myself expecting her answer, curious to finally put a name to her face that has me lingering on her for more than I probably should.

"Um... B-" she starts to say more but I can't make it out, I now feel the urge to hear her speak more so I encourage her just a bit,

"Think about it," I say hoping to sound as welcoming as I can, "You don't get to pick again."

"Tris" she says firmly. _Tris_ I say to myself, I like the sound of that. Tris from abnegation. No it doesn't sound right, more like Tris from dauntless. Yes. That sounds more like her. Suddenly I can't wait to say her name out loud.

"Make the announcement, Four." says Lauren and I so willingly do it.

I look to the rest of the members and shout almost with a grin on my face "First Jumper- Tris!"

Everyone around cheers and shouts as they pump their fists in the air again. I look over to her once more searching to meet with her eyes again but her attention has turned to the next jumper who has just landed with a blaring scream. She turns to me and I now have to make my way back but instead I give her a coy smile while I put my hand on her back and say "Welcome to dauntless."

She walks away giving me a wary look.

As the rest of the initiates keep landing I find myself lingering on Tris' features, her voice and I am starting to get annoyed with myself. _What is happening to me?! Get it together Tobias_! This has never happened, what is it about her that unsettles me, I don't know. She is just another girl, just another initiate I keep telling myself while I make small glance her way. Perhaps it's because she is from abnegation as well and I think I may have known her. No, that's not it, I would have remembered her if I'd ever met her before, I would have definitely remembered those eyes. But then it hit me. I have met her before or at least I have seen her before! Her father worked with my father on a few occasions, could she be Beatrice Eaton?

A small memory clouds my mind of a young small girl with big gray sad eyes, sat in a couch along with her brother in a funeral home, her mother had passed away. I look her way once again except this time her eyes meet mine, we stare at each other for a few seconds but she breaks the glance and looks elsewhere. I now have to look away as well. She seems annoyed, and I hope she doesn't think badly of me.

As Lauren, Erik and I introduce ourselves we divide the initiates from the transfers and the dauntless-born. I give the transfers a quick tour of the place as they all stare wide eyes at the compound. A few of the initiates make a few snarling comments but I am sure to keep them at place trying to sound as intimidating as I can, and it works.

I direct them towards the dining hall and they all scatter around. I find an empty seat at a table and sit trying to gather my thoughts of the past hour, taking only an apple as lunch for today. I look around to see if Tris has sat anywhere, but I don't see her anywhere until she and her smart mouth candor friend surprisingly sit right next to me. Great! _Just keep it steady man!_, I think to myself. I'm trying to get into a place where I can find clarity and figure out what to make of her, but that's kind of hard when she is only inches away from me, not that I'm complaining. Somehow she makes me feel stronger? Braver perhaps, but I do know that just by her being abnegation she will already have to prove more than the rest.

I hear Christina make a remarks of the food and I find myself intruding into their conversation, "Stiffs eat plain food" I say to Christina as she asks Tris what it is about them and food.

"Extravagance is self-indulgent and unnecessary" Tris adds.

"No wonder you left" replies Christina smirking.

"Yeah," Tris adds with a hint of sarcasm "it was just because of the food."

I try to hide the smile forming at Tris comment from the food but when I look up to see her reaction she has a dreary look as if remembering something painful. Studying her expression I see Erick coming and taking a seat across from me. _Oh this is going to be good. _

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Asks Eric while glaring at Tris and Christina, I can feel the atmosphere change into a heavy awkward silent. From the corner of my eye I can see them shrink with intimidation.

"This is Tris and Christina" I answer trying to hide all interest in my voice.

I know Eric and he cannot stand the sight of me, if he feels any of my concern or interest towards Tris she is done for, more now that he is noticing she came from abnegation.

"Ooh, a stiff," Erics says giving me an evil smirk, I can almost make out his thoughts, as he eyes her frivolously "we'll see how much fun I can have with you." He finishes, as Tris stiffens with a frightening offended look in her eyes. The urge to punch him now drowns me.

I know it's best if Eric doesn't associate me with her only because I know that she will be better off if a keep my distance, for her sake not mine. Though right now, he is eyeing her with an unreadable expression for much too long. I can feel Tris shift uncomfortably in her seat as he penetrates her with his stare, and am boiling up by just witnessing it unable to stop him, I should distract him from her.

Why do I suddenly feel the urge to protect her?

"I've got better things to do than to be here with a bunch of stiffs" Eric finally says, "Four." And he claps me a bit too hard on my shoulder and then makes his way out.

I can feel the tension lighten up as he walks away.

"Stiffs?" remarks Christina, with a confused look on her face, I'm hoping they won't figure out he was also referring to me.

"Are you too friends?" questions Tris with a genuine concerned look on her, its only then that I noticed all shes realized since shes been here so far, she's curious. And that is definitely not an abnegation trait.

"We were in the same initiate class" I manage to get out,

"Oh, were you both transfers?" she asks wanting more answers but I realized that I don't want her to know who I am, not just yet. She knows my family, and she has definitely been to my parent's house with her father Marcus on scarce occasions, though she may have been too young to remember or so I'm hoping. I decided I want to know her more but that may have to be after initiation when Eric won't be an issue, hoping I can manage that long. And until then I must keep my far distance while watching her closely, trusting I can do both.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the candor asking too many questions," I say coldly, "now I've got to worry about stiffs too?"

"It must be because you are so approachable," she says digging her eyes deep in mine, "You know, like a bed of nails."

_Wow_ is all I can think, this girl has quite the fire in her, and I like it, I like it far too much for our own good. She is still looking at me right in my eyes, not backing down. Like a true dauntless. It is the first time since she's been here that I think she choose the right faction.

I stare t her as well not backing down trying to intimidate, but the tension seems to be rising. So I must break away, I gently get up not breaking eye contact and lean into her more than I should and say "Be careful, Tris." With my instructors voice. And just like that I make my way out, hoping for the next time I see her.

**Hey guys! Sorry I took too long, pls tell me what you think! R&R any suggestions are welcomed as well, I tried to maintain the chapter as close to the book since I really loved that part and it doesn't speak much of either of the characters past! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tris POV

The first day of initiation went by fast, we learned how to shoot a gun, and I can't say I was bad at it. I actually liked the feeling the gun gave me, for a first time in years I felt as if I was protected. Christina and I also made acquaintances with two other initiates, Al, a guy from candor and Will from erudite. Christina is the one whose more open with them, I usually just listen to them talk but I really just try to keep to myself. I haven't decided to trust anyone who isn't family and the only family I trust for that matter is gone in another faction but I still miss Caleb. I try to keep in mind the biggest motto in our world "_Faction before blood," _butCaleb will always be first, however the same doesn't go to Marcus. I shudder at the thought of him so I rather keep him buried in my mind, he is dead to me. I came here to be brave, to find strength and to make a new life for me, alone.

Today we are probably fighting and I still don't know what to make of it. I never responded to any of Marcus' beatings but if I could I would have probably never stopped.

As we headed to the training room, I noticed Four walking with another Dauntless, I don't think we caught his name but they seem to be friends. I peek at Four and see he looks so relaxed, carefree happy even. And then I wonder what kind of life he had before being an instructor. I recall the conversation we had on our first day here at lunch and wonder if he was a transfer. No, I doubt it; he looks as if he has been here all his life, with loving parents and happy friends living life the way it's supposed to be.

My thoughts are then drifted back as I see the room we have just walked into, it's huge with center wood flooring in the middle, punching bags hanging from one side of the room and a big chalkboard on the other side of it. This must be where we will probably fight. The thought undergoes me.

"Today you will learn how to fight," Four says "if you can fight that is, this will prepare you to act under pressure, and to defend your body of challenges. This is what we, Dauntless are. We are strong, we are brave! Consider this a requirement if you want to remain here".

I noticed he seems pleased with fighting. He must not know what fighting means especially when the other side gets torn into pieces. Then I remember the part of the manifesto Will recited earlier:

_"We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage's that drives one person to stand up for another"_

That thought to me sounds beautiful, to stand up for another. I realized that no one should have to go through what I went through with Marcus and I suddenly feel the urge to start fighting, to fight back and defend. To learn, so I nor anyone else will have to put up with that. I am ready.

"We will start off with technique and after lunch some of you will fight each other," Four explains "since we have an odd number those who won't fight today will fight tomorrow".

He starts demonstrating different punches and kicks and how to make certain parts of our body shields for us. Then he starts off with the punching bag, he begins calm but as he keeps hitting the bag he becomes fiercer. I can tell he trains well and is probably a great fighter.

We then try it ourselves in our own space. We practice and I can see some of us are good with skills and other not so much. I try to copy the movements he showed us but it is much harder than it looks. I try to catch on, and then I realize that perhaps it's the punching bag. I don't feel that urge to hurt the punching bag, nor the need to win over it, so I just keep trying to perfect my moves.

Four wanders through the group watching us, analyzing our movements, how we are doing one by one. I then feel someone's eyes over me; I tense up at the feeling that gives me. I look to my side and he is standing right beside me, focusing on my movements. My heart pounds but not of excitement but of alertness. I have never like being stared at, I feel ready to snap, aware of anything happening. Usually this feeling came from always knowing where Marcus was. But right now I tell myself it should be natural, try to lighten up and believe there is no reason this person should want to hurt me.

"You don't have much muscle," he says as he approaches me, "You need to use key points that will serve you as leverage, like your elbows and knees that are strong from nature."

I turn to look at him, and see him staring right into my eyes, he leans in and I stiffen up at the thought of him touching me. I try to avoid physical contact with anyone at all cost; to me touch only brings instant pain, which is something I rather be free of. But I immediately freeze as I feel his hand presses into my stomach. His touch is stern and firm, his fingers covering my abdomen and his palm making pressure in my belly button. I hold my breath in, trying to relax but I can't.

"Never forget to keep tension here." he says quietly at my ear.

It is only when he lifts his hand that I realize that this is the first time anyone has touched me that wasn't Marcus. As he walks away I can feel the ghost of his hand still pressing in my stomach, it takes me a while before I can catch my breath again. When I turn to look at him, he glances back at me with a confused expression on his face, concerned even. He must have noticed my reaction as he touched me, my guess is that he probably thinks it was of embarrassment as opposed to pain. But now that I think about it, his touch didn't bring me flashes of pain of when Marcus hit me, yet I still don't know what to make of it.

I try to concentrate back on my task when we are dismissed for lunch. Everyone's seems to be very anxious about the fights that we'll have afterwards, but instead I try and focus on the key points Four taught us, especially the ones he hinted me. Right after our introduction to the compound Eric mentioned to us that there would be some initiates to get cut and become factionless. To me that is not an option, especially since I know Marcus limits go beyond the factionless, but if I stay here know won't have to see him, and he won't hurt me again. Besides my divergence could be well hidden here if I can manage properly.

I look towards the clock and see that I still have more than enough time to go to the restroom and prepare mentally. I have a gut feeling I will be one of the few fighting today. I walk towards the nearest restroom but it's closed so I have to go to the one by the end of the hall near the chasm. I look at my reflection in the mirror and I feel different, I seem different but yet still the same. Once I'm inside the stall I think about initiation and what staying will mean, to me staying isn't my goal, but to be able to finish in the top 5 so I get to choose a job that will assure me I'll never see Marcus again, a job that forgets my old self. I'm startled by voices in the restroom, I thought I was alone. I open the door and see the least 3 favorite initiates, Molly, Drew, and Peter. Of course they are here.

"Hey Stiff," he say with that arrogant voice I hate so much. "Everything come out well?".

I know no good can come from this. They're in front of the doorway so I figure the best thing since I'm out numbered is to not confront them. I walk towards the sink trying deeply to ignore their presence by starting to wash my hands.

"I wonder is the water hot enough," say Peter walking towards me. He is right behind me now.

"What?!" is all I can manage out, seeing him stand too close. _Uh-oh_

"Is it? Is the water hot enough Stiff?" he continues while glaring at me through the mirror and eyeing me from head to toe. I can see he isn't referring to the water. Drew and Molly seem to enjoy watching Peter bother me though they don't say anything. I then feel his hand right below my thigh, and turn to push him further away though he instantly grabs my hands while turning me so he is now behind me forcing my hands in a lock so I can't move much. Anger is boiling inside me just by thinking what he is trying to do.

"Let go of me!" I retaliate not able to accomplish much.

I see Drew and Molly start to back away smiling, headed to the door, "we'll just leave you two to it, have fun." Says Molly and they are gone.

He lifts me up while I attempt to free myself from his grip, but I fail miserably. "Wow there stiff, hold on we'll get to that eventually," Says Peter just as I try to bite his hand off my mouth. "But first let's see what you have under here," he slide his hand in my shirt through the neck hole. His hand grabs me and I now scream to the top of my lungs though I feel no one can hear me.

"Well you don't have much to work with but I can manage," he says and at that I'm able to free one of my hands and I immediately go for the obvious and elbow him in the gut not hard enough to make him fall but it's enough too distract him making him let go of my other hand. It takes all my will power not to let all my anger out on him at the thought of what he was trying to do and decide to be smart on this one and just run away from him now that I have the chance. I run towards the hall way fast enough, I turn my head back to see if he is coming out he isn't and I run into Christina, Al and Will.

"Whoa there Tris!" Scowls Christina just as she is about to say more, she notices my face "hey, hey what's the matter? Are you okay?" she asks concerned as he eyes my face. "What happened?"

I try to answer but I'm out of breath. "Why are you crying?" says Al. I touch my eyes and feel the tears in them falling out; I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

"I'm fine," trying to sound as believable as possible, "Really I'm ok, I just had a argument with Peter, it's nothing really."

Christina gives me a look, damn her candor self., I know she wont let this go. "Ok, fine if you say so." She answers.

Al and Will start heading to the training room, "I'll be okay, I'll explain it later though," I say to Christina to reassure her "Come on lets, go."

We head to the training room catching up to Will and Al.

We enter the room and I can't help myself to look around to see Peter, I don't. He must not have arrived yet. Molly and Drew curiously look my way several times probably commenting what just happened minutes ago, they seem confused.

"Ok, the names of the people who will fight are on the board next to the person you will be fighting today." Four says "The order they are on is the order you will fight in."

I scan the board to find my name at the very last next to Peter's. Of course it is.

"Oh no Tris," whispers Christina "Maybe he'll go easy on you."

Though the only thing I think to myself is this is it, this is where I can let go. However I do wonder why I was paired off with him, I turn to see Four but he is already looking my way, he seems unsteady. Maybe he wasn't the one who choose the parings. Either way I tell myself I can't lose this fight. Thankfully we are last and I have time to study the moves of everyone else, I have time to plan what Four told me earlier.

Actually I find myself anxious for the fight to begin. All I have in my head are thoughts of Marcus' word to me every time he lashed out on me, _"this is for your own good," he would say "You will learn to listen and obey me this way" _but I know I am not fighting Marcus, I am well aware though that I am fighting someone exactly like him, Peter.

"Peter and Tris," Erick says, and it is now that I barely notice he is here too. "You're up!" he says with a hint of thrill in his voice.

We stand both on the center of the platform and I try to study him, study his moves and I know if I can keep myself on my feet I can maybe win this. "Hey stiff if you cry I might just take it easy on you, make it fast," he says as he smiles at me "You know, like in the restroom!" and with that I remember his hands touching me and I begin to boil again. But this time I dont have to swallow my anger I can just take it out on here. He circles me while we move along the platform.

"Any day now," snaps Erick. "Stop playing and get to it!"

His arm move too fast towards me and pain stabs my jaw and spreads across my head. I look up to see him, but when I do Peter is not the guy I'm fighting, Marcus is the in his place. I realize this just as his fist is aiming at my ribs so I quickly move out the way dogging the punch and then the words I hate most pop into my head. _"This is for your own good Beatrice."_ At that I register that Marcus is not here it just my mind, Peter is the one I'm fighting and with that I recall the events in the restroom earlier. Marcus and Peter may not be the same person but they are just as bad, they are both scrapped from the bottom of the same barrel of scum. He darts to me again and this time I have time to react making my fist connects with his mouth. I don't stop there and immediately elbow him in the face before he can recover. _Don't give him time to recover I say to myself_

I now have the urge to hit him again, and never stop. He is off balanced and I don't care, I aim my foot at his stomach and he falls to the ground. I kick again and this time my foot hits his face, I still don't care, "_he is just like Marcus" _ I keep telling myself, I have a new feeling of fury and it needs to come out. I look at him and notice blood from his nose is smeared all over and then another kick in the chest, "_he touched me!" _and I recall what happened in the restroom and I kick him again harder. I think he has blacked out.

_This feels good, I like it and I don't want it to end!_

I bend down to punch him but my hands are grasped by Four. He pulls me away while I watch Peter still in the floor and I can't help but feel relieved. Four follows me out of the training room and analyzes me while I catch my breath. He stares into my eyes looking worried, alarmed. But I don't care, it felt good taking my anger out, to finally be able to defend myself for once and I don't regret any of it. I feel as if I'm on fire.

"Take a walk," he says his voice low and careful "Cool down, it's over."

I stare into his deep blue eyes and for one moment I think they can see right through me, I feel exposed, bare as heat flushes my face. I need to get away, now. I quickly walk away without saying anything desperately trying to get away, feeling his stare burn deep through my skull, right into me. I realize he makes me unsteady; something about him pulls me in. And all I know is I'm still not safe.

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked it, Pls R&R! I am trying to make Tris take everything out she's had inside this way Four can help guide her! Though I don't know if I should include the war or simply make new situations for them! Any suggestions are more than welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tobias POV

The pit is almost empty, the day is basically over and I still can't get my mind off Tris, the way she moved was fierce, the fire in her eyes is unforgettable. I'm in the control room scanning the area but my thoughts keep drifting back to the fight. When I got back in the room everyone was shocked to what they had just witnessed. I was very much dreading to see Peter fight Tris, since it was the most unequal fight there was, yet Tris came out victorious somehow. Now that I recall I did hear Drew and Molly saying something about Peter and Tris in the restroom earlier I wonder idly if that's what triggered it.

I scan the cameras and notice that Tris never made it to dinner. I can only see her friends, but no sign of her. This is starting to bug me. I know that I am supposed to keep my distance but after today's event I have an internal battle and I don't think I can stay away for much longer. After today she proved she could take care and handle herself but something tells me she needs caring. And I want to be the one to care of her; I want to be the one _for_ her.

My shift is almost over and I decide to follow her on today's earlier footage to see where he might have gone. I see her head to the chasm and linger there for a while; afterwards she heads off to the tattoo parlor. I wonder if she got a tattoo or piercing, she then headed to the training room but I see he hasn't come out. What could she possibly want there? I look at the time and see its clear for me to go, and I know just where I'm headed.

"Hey Four!" says Zeke and Lauren just as I'm Passing the pit, "Some of us are going zip lining, want to come?"

"Actually I was feeling a bit tired so I think I'll just call it a night." I say

"Okay then, I guess we'll see you later," says Zeke

"Zeke Ill catch up to you in a bit, I want to talk to Four for a moment," says Lauren as she heads my way. I'm not sure what she wants to talk me about.

"I'll wait for you at the train tracks. See you Four!" says Zeke and he is gone. I have to make it quick if I want to catch Tris at the training room still,

"So what is it you want to talk to me about Lauren?" I ask

"About us Four, look I know you have been very weird ever since the new initiates but I thought that maybe we were headed somewhere the last couple of weeks," she pauses for a moment gathering her thoughts, "You know, since we were getting closer and had been hanging out more than usual, I was hoping you would make a move but you never did, so I just…" she finishes. Lauren and I had been hanging out before but I never really cared for her in any way other than a friend, I guess I should have been clearer. Truth is I never really cared about any girl that way until Tris came along; I could have had the chance to fool around on many occasions but I see it as pointless if I have no genuine interest for the person. May be old fashion but that's how I was taught.

"Look I'm sorry Lauren, I never thought I was leading you on. You are a very cool person but I see you as a friend," I say "I'm sorry I should have said something, been more specific."

"No please, it was my fault, really don't worry about it Four." She says, "Although I kind of knew but I wasn't sure so I just wanted to know, that's why I got the nerve to ask."

I feel a bit awkward but Lauren seems to be fine, though I feel she wants to ask more.

"So, um Four, I don't want you to think I'm being nosey or anything I just noticed you different lately, pensive. Is everything ok with the initiates?" she asks concerned. But I'm not sure how to answer that, though Lauren seems trustful I don't know whether to mention Tris. I've only ever mentioned her to Zeke but he is my best friend.

"Yeah, everything is fine it's just I'm finding some of the initiates hard to crack" I reply trying to not give anything way, Lauren studies my expression and I see a smile reaching her face with a small chuckle.

"Could a girl have any to do with that," she says almost excited, my face flushes at the thought of people noticing my attraction to Tris. I'm pretty sure I just gave myself away and Lauren definitely noticed._ Great. _

"Oh my god, I'm right huh! It is a girl! No wonder you've been weird lately," she says "Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." I nod. She starts to head out and turns and says "No problem!" and starts to head out, "0h and Four," she says turning back to me,

"Who ever she is, she's one lucky girl. See you later!" she says and she's off in a sprint.

I head again to the training room and go in to find a very distressed Tris. She is crying, relentlessly hitting the punching bag, I can see anger radiating around of her. She still hasn't noticed I am in the room. She is covered in sweat, she has clearly been here a while. I debate whether if I should go and soothe her down or simply leave and talk to her another time when she's calmed down. Before I can even make the decision she is already observing me, she seems confused to see me here. I make my way towards her and she resumes on hitting the punching bag. She is once again unleashing whatever fury is inside her. I can't help but feel mesmerize watching her as she hits the bags non-stop even though I know something is eating her inside.

"Why are you still here, Four?" she asks annoyed still punching away.

"I could very well ask you the same thing Tris." I reply in a softer voice. She turns and looks at me, as if analyzing my response. "Are you okay?"

She sighs, walks past me and sits on the floor resting her back on the wall. "I don't know," she says, "I thought I would be okay, I defended myself. But now I just don't know."

I can see there is much more emotions in her eyes than what she's giving off. Her expression seems tired, and her eyes are worn out. I realize she's been here more than I figured. She is working herself far too much. I approach her taking a seat right next to her and I can feel her tense up. Perhaps she doesn't want me near her, the thought irritates me so I push pass it.

"Tris, dauntless initiation isn't supposed to be easy. Neither part of it. Fighting is not only about winning, it's supposed to teach you to defend yourself to the point where you are able to respond to threats and overcome them." I say. "Learning to be brave not only means being strong physically, but also mentally. You must learn to concentrate your strength without letting your anger get the best of you".

She stays silent a few moments before responding. I try to study her without her noticing.

"Four, have you ever felt that no matter where you are, you just can't trust anyone?" she says, "since day one of initiation I thought this was the place I needed, but after today, I'm afraid that being here, that becoming dauntless means becoming the thing I hate the most." She pauses examining the room, "Every hit I gave Peter felt right, felt like justice. But I know it's not. And that scares me. Scares me that I won't know the difference."

I can see she is struggling facing what is most likely one of her fears, she is afflicted. But what startles me the most is her question; does she think she can't trust anyone? I wish I could know the answer and change her view. I want her to trust me, I want to protect her but how can I make her see that.

I am well aware that she is very close to me, I can feel her eyes sinking in me, I inhale deeply trying to calm my racing heart beat down before she notes it. I turn to look at her and we are facing each other, close enough for me to breathe her air in, loosing myself in her eyes, I find myself staring at her lips and wondering how it would feel to caress them with mine. _Focus! _I tell myself.

"As dauntless we believe it is necessary to fight for peace, but sometimes justice becomes more important than peace itself." I say looking away at the room where only her and I are. "You doubt whether you belong here Tris, and maybe this place didn't fit into your expectations but I can assure you that at least me, you can trust. You shouldn't have to feel guilt after winning a fight as long as you do it equally and fair, and you debating on whether it's right or not that you liked it, says much more of you than you think. You have to prove yourself brave to belong here, you have to be freed from your fears, perhaps after you accomplish that you will then realize that you do belong here."

She smiles while she buries her eyes on me once again "You think I do belong here?" she asks, and I have to recover, I've given myself away too much already but part of me wants to remain that way.

"I do," I nod smiling "And I'm hoping you'll stick around for a while too."

I don't know where I got the nerve to say it but I did and as I peek at her I see a smile forming and heat rushes to her cheeks. I made her blush and she is turning away to cover it, maybe I do have a chance after all.

"And why is that?" she asks so casually.

"Because you're strong, and we need you. Dauntless needs more people like you, people that have kind heart with a burning fire in their eyes, who are not afraid of defending others or themselves," I say trying to sound as dauntless as possible "People who do not see cowardice as an option." I notice she is once again studying me and I hope she wont make notice of my unsteady breathes.

"_You_ think that's who I am?" she asks "And you got that from just a few days of being my instructor?"

"I'm good at observing people, specially my initiates," I reply smiling "well the good ones anyway."

Tris laughs and I noticed this is the first time she has done it carelessly, it's so endearing and genuine, it makes my heart smile.

"So you observe your initiates closely?" she asks teasing

"You know what Tris, you sure are curious; I never met an abnegation who was this curious." I tease

"Yeah, well that may be another reason why I left." She says and I think I should ask her why but decide not to. Not yet anyways.

I stand up and offer her my hand to get up, she hesitates at first before taking. She looks at me guarded and I can't help but think that maybe she doesn't trust me fully. I don't want to call it a night just yet and I take advantage that we are alone without interruptions to know her more, and even earn her trust.

"When I came in here you were punching away though I can't say you were doing it right, why don't you try it again but now try it like I advised you earlier today," I say heading towards the punching bag. "Remember the key points and where to make pressure."

She starts hitting again but this time she isn't sloppy, I walk back and forth watching her technique as she hits and each time it becomes more accurate, she is beginning to perfect her moves. I give her tips that would work better for her physique and as I watch her swing each time I become more mesmerized with her moves. I seize the opportunity to study every detail she has. I memorize her arms and how beautifully delicate her wrist are, her svelte back and the curve her lower back makes when she ducks, or how slim her waist is and the way her hips move every time she takes a step.

I never pictured to have a perfect girlfriend, I didn't even picture myself with anyone but the more I see Tris, the more I realize how perfect she is to me and how attracted I am to her. She has stopped and is now facing me as I think she has already said something but I couldn't listen as I was too busy daydreaming of her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I say as she is now grinning at my lack of attention.

"I said it's getting late, we should call it a night." She says with her eyes beaming at me. I smile and simply nod.

"Thank you for listening," she replies with an apologetic smile on her face. "I know your job to is to train us not to listen or care, but you cared and more than anything you helped me. I now know I can at least trust one person here."

I'm speechless so I simply nod at her response. _She trusts me_, this gives me more satisfaction than any other accomplishment I've made here. I can't lose her trust under any means, I can't lose _her_.

She makes her way out and I linger a while longer there processing everything in the last hours. I picture her in my mind with the same sad look in her eyes as the first day I looked at them. For the past days I haven't been able to get her out if my mind and after this my internal battle will only worsen. She seems so fragile and small but when you look into her eyes, past all those walls of sadness there is a fire that is aching to be heard, a fire that is waiting to be seen. As I make my way out, I think of my conclusion of who Tris is. But I am interrupted by an overly excited Zeke.

"Hey man," he says as he pats my back, "You weren't training at this hour were you?"

"No, I was just thinking, of the fights tomorrow, you know with the initiates." I grin

"And thinking about that made you that happy?" he adds, "Seriously man, looks like you just scored or something, you're smiling from ear to ear."

I know where he's getting at, after all he does know about Tris. I'm not going to hear the end of this and by the look and his face he's figured out it has all to do with Tris.

"Ohhhh I see, this is because of your dream girl initiate, isn't it!" he states while I hush him down.

"Keep it down, its bad enough Lauren knows," I say "I don't need more people knowing about this."

He eyes me with a confused face, "Wait Lauren?" he asks "She knows about Tris? How did she know?"

"She doesn't know its Tris," I explain. "She just figured it was one of the initiates, she saw my face and I obviously couldn't hide it well either. Any way she promised she wouldn't tell"

"Oh I see," he says, "So what happened that made so happy?" I know he is going to get it out of me, so I decide to fill him in as we walk towards our apartments.

Once I'm in my apartment alone, I find myself going over Tris expression. Every detail carefully engraved in my mind, she really is perfect. I come to the conclusion that I don't need to be careful with her, I know she is strong and all of the sudden the thought of Tris lingering in my mind doesn't bother me anymore. I actually welcome the thought of her. She awaken things in me, things I didn't know I was capable of feeling. And even though it's still unclear to me what I feel for her, I've come to the conclusion that Tris is not a girl who needs fixing, she is not broken. She is the girl who heals her way, and probably others too. I am then consumed with my thoughts of Tris and drift off to dreams of her, and those beautiful eyes I don't want to ever escape from.

When I wake up, I am more than ready to see Tris again, I hope she didn't mention to anyone our training session yesterday. I am not ready for her to face favoritism because of my inability to keep my distance.

As I make y morning routine I think of ways to approach her without it being obvious to others, I know Eric will be there all through training today and I hope Tris doesn't have to fight today at least since he may question her improvement in a days work.

I walk over to breakfast and find Zeke and Lauren sitting together, and they seem t have been talking about me since as I approach them they both give a guilt look, like they were just caught red handed.

"Hey man! Sleep well?" Zeke asks. I nod casually.

"Of course you did, you're grinning like you just beat Eric for the third time in a row!" he says, but he doesn't know I'm much happier than that could ever make me. I give him a small pat on the back and head out to the training room.

Once I get there I notice Eric is already there setting up. He eyes me as soon as I walk in the room and my expression becomes neutral. He goes on as if I'm not there and I arrange other stuff away from him. I really don't feel like putting up with him today, so I decide to just go along with anything he has in mind, after all today more initiates will fight so what bad can come of that.

"I already arranged the fights, today everyone will fight someone. The lists are already on the chalk board." He says without even looking my way.

I go over to the board to see who will fight who today and to my surprise he has arranged them all randomly but I feel a sudden knot when I see who Tris will have to fight today. Yesterday I made it clear that she has to prove herself brave, that no matter whom she fights she has to win. Today she is fighting who I guess to be her closest friend here; her name is across from Christina. _Tris will have to fight her best friend._

**Hi guys! First off I've loved the reviews you've given me. Secondly this was a relatively long chapter, so I am trying to update twice a week if I can. Once again pls R&R and any suggestion are as always welcomed, tell me if you think the story is going in a good direction or not, likes and dislikes. I still haven't decided if I will make a war or not, either way stay tuned! (: Ciao e saluti**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tris POV

As I walk to the dormitories I keep going over Fours words in my head, and I can't manage to hide my glee at the thought of him. He didn't seem like his usual self, he seem so concerned, and honest. His words are imprinted on my head;

_..it is necessary to fight for peace, but sometimes justice becomes more important than peace itself._

It stuns me how a person can seem so different from the rest, Four definitely belongs here and he said he thinks I do too. So must start believing it myself if I want to remain here, I have to be freed from my fears and I have to prove myself be brave. I know I can do this, I just know I can.

I take a deep breath before entering the room and decide I should keep the time I spent with Four to myself. I walk in and see Al, Will and Christina talking by the bunks. I head over to them and hope they wont interrogate me as to where I've been the last couple of hours.

"Tris!" exclaims Christina, "where have you been? You missed dinner."

"Hey guys, I just needed to clear my head so I wondered all day through the compound." I say, "I got a tattoo too."

"Tris," says Will while looking at me intently, "Peter has been in the infirmary all day, you really got him."

I turn to face Al and Christina and they are smiling, they look somewhat pleased.

"Its not serious," says Christina, "he is just a big cry baby, don't worry about him. Im just glad I got to see his beating." She laughs off.

I flinch at the word beating and I push any past unpleasant memories of Marcus away.

I sigh "Yeah, well he asked for it. I don't even really remember what I did, I just know I was so angry." I finish

The three of them now have a confused look on their face. So I decide its best if I explain todays events of Peter and I the restroom.

"After lunch when I went to the restroom, Peter Drew and Molly followed me in and Peter tried to get touchy with me, rape is more accurate." I say exasperated.

"What?! Tris why didn't you tell us earlier?" exclaims Christina. She looks like she figured why I was running when I bumped into them. Will and Al look very annoyed, like they just might do something. But I know they wont.

"Guys, its fine really." I reply trying to sound as convincing as I can. "I was very angry and that is why I snapped and took it out on the fight. I can only hope they wont try and mess with me after that." I say as I move to my own bed which is right next to Christina's.

"Yeah let's hope so." Says Al while patting me on the back.

"I just feel bad for whom ever fights you next Tris," says Christina. "You took out Peter and anyone after that should be a piece of cake."

I simply nod, Al and Will then make their way to theirs beds and its now just Christina and I.

I take a deep breath and lay on the bed with her. I turn my thoughts to remembering Four's deep voice and piercing blue eyes. I can't help but smile at the thought of him and I just know that he is different, unlike other boys I've met. Every time he is near I feel so overwhelmed but I know it isn't a bad thing. At least I don't consider it that way.

"Tris, are you okay?" Christina asks me waving her hand in my face, I must've zoned out.

"Yeah," I nod, while blushing at Fours thought, "Im fine."

"Why are you all happy all of a sudden?" she asks. I hide all emotion in my face as I lay in my bed.

"No reason, today was just a good day." I reply. My thoughts are then drifted back to Four once again. I recall his touch on my stomach, and of our hands touching while he helps me up. Its unclear to me why he makes me feel the way he does, perhaps I like him? No, it wouldn't be right for me to like him, that would be a null point. My head is then overcome with sleep, and I find myself dreaming of Marcus and his over used belt.

* * *

When I wake up I am covered with sweat as I recall the nightmares of last night. Taking a moment to clear my head I head to the restroom and wonder if I'll fight today. I don't have the urge to take my anger out anymore, but I know I have to secure my spot here so I still have to fight like there's no tomorrow.

We head towards the training room and we see Eric is already there, I look around but I don't see Four, maybe he'll be here later. Or so I hope. Eric looks too pleasant today which to me is a sign that we'll probably be pushed until we all crack.

"Listen up initiates," he says, "today everyone will be fighting, it doesn't matter that you fought yesterday, you will do it again today." He looks at me directly when he says the last part. I can even say he looks happy about it, but why?

"Take a few moments to warm up and then we'll proceed to the matches." He says as he brings the board around so we can see who we will be up against.

My heart drops to my stomach once I see my name across from Christina, _I have to fight Christina. _I turn to face her and she is expressionless. The only thing I can do is recall her words from last night; "_I just feel bad for whom ever fights you next."_ There is tension in the air as the information we just got sinks in. I turn to see Eric and he is looking my way with a smug look on his face. We scatter into our on space to warm up as I realize that I have to win, I have to knock her unconscious. I have to prove myself brave to belong here and this is just one more step towards accomplishing that. Eric heads my way and I tense up not wanting him near me at all.

"After yesterday this should be a piece of cake for you, Stiff," he whispers as he passes by "I don't expect anything less from you."

I peek at him and see him smiling. Then it dawns on me, he purposely matched me with Christina. I know that if I lose, this will damage any progress I accomplished yesterday after beating Peter. _Just concentrate _I tell myself over and over, then I hear his voice.

"Okay everyone, the first match up." Four yells, "Molly and Al, you're up!"

They make their way to the center of the floor and begin the fight. Molly starts out fine with a few hits on Al's upper body but then Al begins to take possession of the fight with many hits on her face. As he keeps this up, I glance and see Four staring down at me, looking pensive. He then flashes a small unnoticeable smile my way, and I know what it means. He is trying to tell me to prove myself, or at least I think he is. He then concentrates back on the fight happening before us as well as I do, I see Al pinning Molly against the floor and they shuffle back and forth until eventually Al knocks Molly to the floor with a kick to the face.

Even though it seemed like an equal fight, it wasn't interesting. They are both poor with strategy and the fight was sloppy, it had to end some how with one of them unconscious. Four says nothing and walks towards the board and circles Al's names on it. The following fight should be more interesting since its Edward and Drew. Each time I find myself more anxious and nervous about our turn. We follow after them, and following us its Peter and Maya. Will will be fighting a dauntless born since I don't recognize the name across from him, Uriah.

I know I don't have much to worry about since I know I can easily take Christina out, but the thought that bothers me is that I have to knock her out, I have to knock her unconscious to win. The thought of doing that to my best friend here seems too much for me , but I have to. I make a quick glance her way and see that she was also looking my way.

Our eyes meet for a second and she just gives me a wary smile, not reaching her eyes but a small smile as she stretches her neck. I can feel what she is thinking; probably saying to take it easy on her and my heart just shrinks a little.

We then focus on Edward beating Drew to the ground, he rapidly falls unconscious. You can easily tell Edward knows his moves, he is obviously a good fighter. Eric circles his name and soon turns to us.

"Now the stiff and Christina," Eric yells and I slowly turn to see Four leaning against the wall, rubbing the back of his neck. I am taken back by how good he looks just standing there looking bored, though I am sure he is not.

We both take the center flooring and we begin to move almost in a circling direction. She steps in to make the first hit but I dodge it, and step aside so I am able to connect my elbow with her shoulder. She stumbles but quickly recovers her balance. She bends down to kick my leg and as I move she moves her fits right in my face. Though it was hard, it wasn't as bad as when Peter punched me yesterday. I step in trying to grab her and make a key lock with my arms but she falls instead now gripping my arm and twisting it merciless. I then use my knee for leverage and elbow her in the ribs on a back motion. She is out of air and I quickly follow with another punch in the stomach, I don't want to hit her face, so I redirect my hits to other places. I quickly glance at Four and his eyes are directly on me, burning into me cautiously.

She is down and I know this could be my chance but instead I let her recover a few seconds before attacking again. She throws a punch but it misses me greatly and I grab her arm and pull her to the opposite direction kicking her in back and watch as she stumbles to the ground. She is out of breath and tired and I make a lock on her and keep my knee by her throat and she looks up at me, breathing heavily. This would be my chance to knock her unconscious but as I stare down at her I can only think to myself how wrong this is. She isn't Marcus or Peter, this is Christina, my friend and she would never try to hurt me, I know this just by looking into her calm mahogany eyes. I have my fits ready to punch away but I only lower it, and stand up.

"I am done," I say realizing I am also out of breath, "The fight is over." I say looking towards Four and back at Eric.

I then notice he has a deep expression on his handsome featured face, I cant tell what he is thinking, my thoughts are interrupted by Eric harsh voice.

"The fight will be over, when one of you is unconscious." He snaps bitterly.

I stare at him and think for a moment of what to say. "I won already," trying to sound as reasonable as possible, "Why do I have to knock her out if she was already pinned down already done?" I glance back and forth from Eric to Four and I can tell Eric is more than mad.

However Four seems worried, he is trying to process what is happening, and as I Christina is getting up, Four walks over to Eric.

"Its fine, one of you has to lose and since you weren't able to knock her unconscious, you have just lost." He says dryly

"No, its not fine." Eric says without taking his eyes off me, Four looks uncomfortable. "One of them has to be unconscious, and if you aren't willing to do it, maybe I can just take her place and see if you more willing to knock me out," he says, and I realize what he wants. Since I didn't want to finish the fight, Eric want to finish me, by taking Christinas place.

"Eric that isn't necessary," Four answers as he rubs the side of his neck looking out of place.

"Yes it is Four." He snaps as he takes off his jacket and makes his way to the floor opposite of me. "and if I don't do it then you will have to be the one who knocks her out… well that is if you can."

I then see something in Fours eyes, pity maybe, no not pity, more like concern. Eric stares him down and then he so willingly snaps "I thought so, don't worry I'll make it fast."

I stare back at Four and I see him give me the same look as yesterday before I was about to fight Peter. Though after last night I'm starting to think that, that look means I can do it, I can win. Eric is now ready to fight me, and even though the fight with Christina was a bit fast it still got me a little tired.

Eric stands before me tall and too muscular, I see something dark in his eyes though I can't exactly put my finger on it. He starts by throwing a punch to my head and as I think he missed he hits me with his elbow on my chest. Pain rushes to my mind as I try not to stumble to the ground, I recover or at least I think I have. He steps in to punch me once again but this time I catch his arm and just when I think I was safe from another hit, he pushes my back to the floor and his knee connects with my chin. I am now on the ground gasping for air, and I see Four pacing back and forth his eyes not leaving mine full of worry.

I turn to try and move away from Eric but I can only see flashes of his foot coming towards me, once again pain is all I feel throughout my whole body. He is not holding anything back and all I hear is gasping and winces around me. I see Eric kneeling in front of me as he connects his fist to my jaw. Blurry is all I see with specs of dark and when I realize Erick is now standing he is preparing to kick me but his foot is not coming to my chest, or ribs or any part of my middle body, its aiming at my face and just as its about to hit, all I manage to hear is "Stop!"

"I said Stop!" says the most deep alluring voice I like so much, and before my eyes give out I see Eric stumble to the ground with a figure on top of him, then everything goes black.

* * *

The pain in my head is throbbing and it takes me a minute to comprehend where I am, I am in the infirmary. The last thing I remember was Eric's punch to my jaw, right before him being knocked out himself. I try to move my hand to touch my face but everything is sore and when I do, I notice that I am not alone in the room. Someone is at my bedside grabbing my hand, Christina perhaps? I look closely and see that it isn't her, its Four.

Four is here, he has been here and fell asleep at my bedside. I try to understand what I'm seeing but I can't manage to think of any reasons as to why he is here. I look at him sleeping; he seems so relaxed, for once he looks his age. I reach over to him but decide not to as I don't want to wake him. Instead I just take in the fine sight of him being here. My heart warms at the thought of him here with me, caring_ for_ me. I lean back to my pillow and decide to sleep the rest of the pain off.

* * *

When I wake up, I see that its morning. I then look around and see that there is no one here, its just me but then I remember. I woke up in the middle of the night to find a sleeping Four here, he was here. I know I didn't imagine it, he was here. I try to sit up when I see Christina coming in, heading towards me. Then I remember the fight, oh no. I hope she isn't mad.

"Tris, you're up!" she says sounding very excited. "How do you feel?"

I process the question and it takes me a minute to know the answer.

"I feel sore, everything hurts." I answer taking in everything I feel. My chest hurts eachtime I breathe in and out, my head is pounding with pain and my face feels on fire. When I reach to touch it I already feel the swollen skin and know immediately I must look a mess.

"I'd be worried if you didn't feel like that," Christina says, she eyes me closely and pauses before saying "Tris you should have just knocked me out, it would have been better than you taking the beating of a lifetime from Eric."

I look at her and notice she has a guilt expression on her eyes. "Don't worry about it I'm used to it." The words flow out of me before I realize what I just said. I hope she doesn't notice but I see her already making a confused face about my comment.

"Used to it?" She says raising her eyebrow, "Tris I think the damage is clearly more on your head."

Good she didn't notice. As I try and get up, I remember the last thing I saw before getting knocked out, I remember Erick falling to the floor next to me. I try and process but I cant remember anything else.

"Christina?" I ask while getting up, I feel my legs wobble, probably of the pain.

"Yeah?" she answers. She hands me my shoes and I start putting them on.

"What happened yesterday, you know, after I blacked out?" I ask trying to fill the gaps.

"I wonder when you'd ask me." She states smiling and I wonder why she feels happy about it. "Tris, right before you blacked out Eric was about to kick you in the face, he was going brutal on you and that apparently upset Four. He went crazy, he yelled for him to stop over and over and Eric wasn't backing down, so Four launched himself on him with a punch, and I think that's when you blacked out."

My mind is trying to process everything she is saying but I am still stuck on the fact that Four defended me. Defended me from Eric, by beating him himself. "What happened then?" I ask.

"After that Four threaten him to not ever touch you again or he would die. Eric got up and threw himself at Four, they began to fight. But clearly Four was beating him to the ground until eventually, Max I think, came in. He got Eric sent away since he was the one who was more upset. Four explained everything to Max and then we were all dismissed." She says all too smiling. "I think he likes you Tris."

What? Out of all the things I would have expected that is the last thing I would have thought happened. Four threaten Eric, because of me? No this doesn't make any sense. Why would he do that? Maybe Christina is right and he does like me, that would explain what he was doing here last night. I need to know, I need answers now, there is only one person who can get me out of my doubts, and I know just where to find him.

"Come on Chris," I say to her as I walk out the infirmary. "I need to find Four."

**Hi guys! So sorry I hadn't updated until now, as you can see this was also a long chapter so please tell me what you think, your opinion is golden to me! Also R&R This way I can know if you like whats happening or if I need to change a few things around! Any suggestion are always welcomed! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tris POV

I've looked everywhere, the pit, the training room, the cafeteria and still no Four. Just my luck that the day I need him the most just so happens to be the day off from training. I must find him, I need to know why he defended me, why he has in the infirmary. I need to know what he feels. Even though part of me wants to believe that he does care and like me, that maybe he feels the same for me as I do for him, though there is another part that wants him to stay away from me, to forget about me as painful as that may be for me. I can't afford to lose more people in my life, not when they are as important as him.

I am now heading towards the tattoo parlor and Christina is no longer with me, she gave up within the first 15 minutes of searching. I walk up to see the place closed. Great I think to myself, just when I wonder where else he could be I remember he works in the control room so I decide to head that way, though I don't know which way that is. I decide to ask someone.

I see the girl that greeted me along with Four when I first got off from the net, she is my best shot, Lauren was her name?. "Excuse me, Lauren?" I ask as I go up to her, feeling thankful no one is near.

She turns and looks over me for a brief moment; "Yeah?" she says not paying any more attention to me.

"I need to find the control room, could you tell me where it is?" I ask.

She then looks up and eyes my face with curiosity, I think. "Since when do initiates need the control room? Especially on your day off." she smirks.

I think about it for a moment. I really don't want to give any more information away but I don't think she'll tell me if I don't. "Um… I need to find Four."

She looks up once again but this time she stops what she's doing. She has a bigger smirk on her face now. "Ohhh… So you're _the_ initiate, huh?" she says. Which initiate I think to myself. She eyes me closely and whispers very low, "You know, you're a lucky one," but I am taken back by her comment, I seriously think I'm missing something here. I guess she must see my confused expression and forgets about it. "Never mind, it's that way, passing up the chasm." She explains how to get there and just like that I thank her and I make my way.

I find myself sprinting trying to get there as soon as possible but I can't stop thinking about Laurens comments, "_the_ initiate" she said right before she called me lucky, I wonder what she knows, or maybe she was referring to me being lucky by not getting killed by Eric, or how I was the first jumper, maybe that's it.

I get to the door and try to open it, but it's locked so I knock. No one answers so I knock again harder, practically baging. The door opens and behind him is an older looking guy with dark hair and tanned skin, he s the guy that was with Four the other day, Zeke. He looks at me, and turns to make his way back into the room and sits in a chair facing a wall made entirely of screens, there are dozens of them. Many of what looks like Dauntless and its surroundings, one that catches my eye is the one at the entrance of the compound.

I am startled by what I see, there is an abnegation man speaking with a dauntless soldier. Before I can look closely at the guy, Zeke, is now speaking to me though I didn't quite catch what he said.

"Im sorry, what?" I answer snapping out of my gaze from the screens.

"I said, what brings you here Tris?" he says nonchalant. I realize then that he and I never formally introduced ourselves nor have ever met or spoken before, so how and why does he know my name.

"How do you know my name?" I ask curiously and he looks at me as if he just made a mistake. I have never been used to people knowing me without me knowing them.

"Um…" he starts to mumble while shifting in his chair, "I just do, ok."

"Whatever, I was wondering if you could tell me where to find F-" I begin to say as my eyes search the screen again but I am interrupted with the sight I caught earlier of the man on the entrance of the compound. I see that is no ordinary man, that is the most hated person in my life, that is the person I am trying to get away from and he is here! He is here in dauntless, what the hell is Marcus doing here?

"Find who?" Zeke asks me but I can no longer be here, I lean in to see the Marcus now entering the compound and notice Zeke is also looking at the same thing I am. He starts to say something but I turn and make my way out, fast.

"Wait Tris!" Zeke yells as I sprint into the hallway, "What did you need?" he finishes but I no longer pay any attention to him, my thoughts are now all clouded with Marcus and his presence in the compound. What could he possibly want? No. No he can't be here because of me. Oh no, what if they figure out he is my father, no I don't want anyone to know who I was. Marcus is part of the past now, and I can let him ruin everything, and he won't.

I find myself going towards the entrance to find him before anyone can relate me to him. I know the logical choice would be to avoid him, but I need to get there. Whatever it is that he wants he will have to get another way.

At this point I am running and I care not for anything else. Four will have to wait. I approach the entrance and see no one there, which is strange since there is always someone here. I look around and see the guard coming back. I rush towards him when I am stopped by a hand at my shoulder.

I know that touch; that is the same touch that wraps me up in fear and disables me from doing anything, that is the touch of hatred.

"Hello Beatrice," he says. I turn to face my worst nightmare, I begin to think that maybe coming here was probably the dumbest thing I could have done. He stands before me, gaping at my face and the evidently bruises that now cover it. "My god Beatrice, have you learned nothing all these years, look at yourself! I didn't raise you to be weak!" he spits. I should have known he would do this after seeing me like this.

Marcus always hated any signs of weakness or failure and to him this meant exactly that, that I was small and powerless and it was something I needed to be punished for. He is too competitive, he is a man that likes power, who likes control and if it wasn't his way then it was wrong and for some reason he always blamed me or Caleb for it.

He grabs my face harshly, my chin in is finger as he inspections my wounds, he looks angry, too angry and I am fully aware of what is next.

"It's nothing," I choke out, "What are you doing here Marcus?"I ask

"Beatrice you know I do not like to be questioned," he spits. "but if you must know I came here for you,"

I knew it. To him it doesn't matter that there are factions, I knew he wasn't going to cope with losing the one thing he could control to his perfection, at least not after losing Caleb.

"Marcus I am not going back, faction before blood, remember." I say but all he does is ignore me and yanks my arms dragging me to the nearest bathroom. I squirm in pain but he doesn't care. We go in and he pushes me onto the floor locking the door behind him.

"Listen up Beatrice," he growls and I wince at my name, "I came here to warn you. If you stay here you will be in more danger than you can imagine."

I am stunned by his choice of words, danger? The only other person who said I was in danger here was Tori, when I went to get my tattoo she said that it wasn't safe for me in this faction, that dauntless was the last place a divergent would be safe at. Does Marcus know this too? How?

"Look at me!" he yells, "Tell me the result of your aptitude test!" he demands.

Shoot! He knows, no, he can't possibly know. "I told you, they were abnegation."

"Don't lie to me! I know they were inconclusive." How could he possibly know? I know Tori wouldn't tell anyone, but then how? Unless he... No, Marcus couldn't possibly be divergent, could he?

"Beatrice, this place is not safe for you. You must come with me at once, do you understand?" he says and I know I cannot go with him, I'd rather stay here and risk my life than go back to his daily beatings.

"NO!" I don't know where I got the nerve to say it but I did, "I will not go with you anywhere!" I say and I suddenly regret raising my voice to him. He looks furious now, I know what's coming.

"Turn around, Beatrice!" he snarls just as he is unbuckling his belt, I know this routine too well so I lift up my shirt uncovering my back all too willingly. His eyes are two deep wells of darkness, I cover my face and wait for the unwelcoming slashes to begin.

"You have disobeyed me Beatrice, and now you must deal with the consequences," he says as he starts to let out his fury on my back. He isn't holding anything back and I can't stand it any longer. "This is for your own good." He says as he keeps on slashing my back, I can feel the belt bite into my skin each swing with its own amount of pain larger than the previous time.

I feel nothing and I suddenly want nothing, I just want to be gone, way from everything. He has finally stopped and is not glaring at me on the floor, beaten to the ground is the sight he enjoys most.

"Stay if you want, but understand this, you remaining here means your life will end shortly, either way you are too weak," he spits, "I don't think you will even make it through initiation, you might as well be factionless. I know you'll come around." And with that he is gone, and I am left with nothing that I want. No matter what I do or where I'll go, he will find me and this nightmare will never end. I remain in the floor waiting for it to consume me as I have no desire to be anywhere but here. I hate him, _hate him. _ I will never understand why he is the way he is, or what I've done to deserve any of this, he has broken me more times than I've recovered. That's all I am, I am broken and just when I thought I could be something more, something more than what I see right now, I know I will always just be this miserable broken girl.

I've laid here I don't know how many hours, and I don't care but I think I've gathered enough strength and enough dignity to face the world again. I stand up and examine my back in the mirror and it is covered in red, its dark dried up blood that now covers my entire back. I have to fix this, fix what's left of it. I gently pull down my shirt and pray that no one notices anything about me. The good thing from abnegation is that I learned pretty well when I can go completely unnoticed and I hope it is the case here.

I'm walking back to the dorms and I see some people from the corner of my eye happily drinking by the chasm, but I pay no attention to them, just trying to make my way back. I don't want anyone near me, ever. Caleb and I always gave each other space after he would beat us, and we would only comfort each other when it was either too painful or completely necessary, today I feel like that.

"Tris!" someone calls out, and I know who that someone is. I don't need anyone's pity, especially Fours so I go on as if nothing and ignore him. "Tris! Wait up!" he calls again.

If I could run I would, but I am in too much agony to even think about trying it. I don't bother turning around, my eyes are probably blood shot from all the crying. But then again why would I care about anything at this point.

"Tris, hey," he says just as he catches up to me and I have no choice but to stop and turn around. I look up to see those beautiful penetrating blue eyes I like so much. His expression suddenly changes and I notices what he has in his hand. He has a beer bottle, I see his face immediately falls as he meets my eyes.

"What's the matter? Are you ok? What happened?" he asks and I notices that is the most he has ever asked me, I really don't want him to know anything about me I just want him away. I don't want anyone who may have the ability to hurt me near me ever again. His hands find my shoulders and I flinch at his touch. He sees this and seems more concerned; he backs away with his hands in the air and looks truly hurt. He knows nothing about being hurt.

"Tris please say something, are you okay? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" he asks again so urgently, I didn't even noticed I was crying until he mentioned it. _Great _he is now seeing me at my worse and I don't know why but it bothers the hell out of me. I realize I haven't said anything and he is waiting for my response, I try recomposing myself to talk to him.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, I have to go." I say turning away

"No, wait Tris," he says trying to hold me back grabbing my hand and again I feel that jolt each time we touch, "you are clearly not okay, please talk to me. What happened?" he says grabbing both my hands, I don't want his touch, I don't need it. I yank myself out of his grip and now looks more hurt.

"Don't touch me," I say sternly, "I don't need or want your help, just stay away from me." I back away but he doesn't seem to get the message.

"Tris, I- I'm sorry I'm just worried about you, you don't seem fine." He says trying to sound coherent, I stare into the ocean in his eyes and I can only see true genuine concerned. But it doesn't matter, he could mean danger like Marcus said, me being here means danger for me and insecurity form Marcus, I can't stay here any longer I need to leave. For good.

"let go of me!" I say too loudly that his other friends are now looking towards us. I shift back and stare as coldly as I can, I cant be sure he truly wants to help. Can I?

"Tris please tell me what's wrong, this isn't you," he pleads looking directly into my eyes; he is truly worried, "Please."

"What's wrong? You really want to know what's wrong?" I spit back, he nods slowly, "Fine! I'll tell you! What's wrong is that this place is no good for me. I shouldn't be here, I should be somewhere safe, somewhere away from here. I shouldn't have to knock unconscious my best friend just for a simple fight. And I certainly shouldn't have to worry about people trying t hurt me!" I yell back a bit more louder than what I intended, Four is now looking at me in confusion and I really don't know what he is thinking. He is quiet for a moment analyzing me.

"I would never let anyone hurt you." He states but I am taken back by his words, I look at him and realize he is now staring at my neck, he has seen one of my wounds. He is staring deeply at it while I try to cover it.

"You are hurt, please let me see," he says as he tries to get closer but I don't want him to see, I cant let him know, I back away slowly from him. "Tris please you are clearly hurt, let me help." He finishes reaching for me.

"No!" I snap as I yank away from his touch, "D- don't touch me, just… Just stay away from me." I begin to make my way again but I can still feel his burning gaze at the back of my head. I thought I could trust him, but now I see that no one will be able to protect me from Marcus, not even him. I won't even be able to protect myself from what I am.

I walk back to the dorm, I think seriously of just getting my stuff and leave. That seems like the most reliable option, becoming factionless seems more attractive now. But I can't find myself to actually do it. Can I leave this place? Can I still remain here after everything that happened in the last 2 days? After everything I've said to Four? I sigh as I look around the dorm, everyone's asleep already, and I know I need to be alone. I need to feel the absence of everything and everyone, I need space.

**Hey guys! I apologize for not updating any sooner, I had a small case of writers block. Also I was thinking of making another fanfic, one of Tris and Tobias but not at all like this one, more like them in the modern day, where they are completely different and belong to different kinds of societies, but I don't know yet. I'm still brainstorming on it, so please tell me if you think I should do it, I will STILL CONTINUE with this one either way, I just want to know if you guys would think it's a good idea based on my writing skills and so. Anyway please R&R, I love every single one of your reviews! You guys rock! (: **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tobias POV

I think I have been standing here for hours after Tris left. Her words still fresh in my head, each one stabbing my heart endlessly. _Stay away from me. _ I can't stay away, not now not ever, she is hurt I saw it, her neck and shoulder were bleeding. _God what happened to you Tris?_

Something is seriously wrong; I can feel it but how to find out. My mind is spinning going over everything she said. She can't leave, no I can't lose her. I take a look at the beer bottle that is still in my hand and I suddenly can't stand it, I smash it hard against the nearest wall to me. I stay there contemplating my actions. Before I know it Zeke is next to me, saying something i just can't grasp.

"Hey man," he says as I turn to look at him. "What happened?" he says more but that is all I am able to comprehend. I try to speak but I am still wrapped in Tris' words.

"She wants to leave," I choke out, my eyes dig deeper into the ground, I realize now what I feel, I am helpless. "She demanded for me to stay away from her."

I feel Zeke leading me now to what's probably my apartment, perhaps even his. All I know is that I can't let her go. If she goes, I go too. She said she wasn't safe, who would want to hurt her. I will not let anything happen to her, but I need to know more. When I look up I now see we are at Zeke's place, he is opening the door and I have a feeling he won't want to leave me alone tonight.

I walk over to his living room and sit on the couch trying to figure out what I will do, the thing is I am willing to pretty much do anything I order to keep her here, with me and safe. Zeke walks over to the fridge and takes out two beers and hands me one. I don't think I want to drink but I know that this little drink may make me feel better if its even possible.

"So are you going to explain to me what the hell happened with her or am I going to have to get it out of you with alcohol." He says while zipping his drink. He just finished 3 beers moments ago, how can he still keep drinking?

I open the beer and take a long drink before spilling my guts to this guy. "She was hurt, she has a wound in her neck, cuts coming from her back. I noticed it while talking to her and before I went up to her she seemed sore, walking like she was in deep pain" I say realizing that the words coming from my mouth seem to hurt me as well too. "She was disturbed, it seemed like she had been crying a lot. I asked her about it, but she couldn't answer me, more like didn't want to answer me."

"And you said she is leaving? Why? I thought you said she was doing well in training." He says trying to fit the missing pieces of the puzzle as well. "Why does she want you away?"

I keep trying to answer that same thing myself but I apparently don't know nor do I have the slightest clue as to why. "I don't know, she just said that she needed to be in a safer place, somewhere where people aren't trying to hurt her. This doesn't make sense, I mean if she said that people were trying to hurt her she could have very well been talking about Eric, after that stunt he pulled yesterday in training." I say. "Though that doesn't explain who hurt her."

I now realize that Eric might have been the one to do that to Tris, I guess my threat didn't really matter to him, I warned if he ever laid one finger on her again I would kill him. I am boiling up inside by just the thought of someone wanting to hurt her, and if he was the one to do it I will kill him.

Zeke suddenly looks more into thought than I do, "No man, I don't think that's it, I mean yeah Eric can be pretty scary but I don't think he would risk losing everything after you specifically told him to back off, Max even warned him as well." He says and I look to see his expression has changed. "Besides she didn't look like that earlier in the control room."

I snap at what he says, "Wait- what?! How do you know she was in the control room?" I ask demanding. Why is he just bringing this up until now?

"Yeah, she went to the control earlier today, I think she was looking for you." He says and I have the immediate urge to punch him.

"And you are just telling me now!" I yell, he looks ashamed, he better have a good excuse, he could have told me this earlier and this all could have probably been avoided. I try intensely to calm down, _let him explain Tobias _I repeat in my head.

"I'm sorry man, I kind of forgot." He says shyly, "To be honest I don't even know for sure she was looking for you?"

"What do you mean not even sure? Weren't you there?" I ask bitterly, I realize Zeke is tense and I should probably lay off him, but he still could have told me instead of forgetting something this important.

"I mean yeah I was there, but she got distracted and took off," he explains. "She came in and when I thought she was about to ask for you we both saw a guy in one of the screens, she seemed to know him, she got very tense all of a sudden and she left without saying anything more."

What? Why would Tris be concerned by any of that, it makes no sense. I realize I need to see this with my exact eyes. We need to go over the control room now.

"I see. Come on, let's go." I say headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asks

"_We _are going to the control room; I need to see the footage of Tris after she left there." I say, walking already out to the hallway. "Maybe this way I can see exactly what happened with her." I feel hope in all this, if I can figure out what happened then I can find a way to fix all this. Not to fix her but to help her, Tris is someone strong I know that much and she doesn't need fixing because she isn't broken. Someone that amazingly strong and beautiful can't be broken.

We get there in no time since we were practically running. We walk in to see Justin there, he has tonight's shift.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" he asks looking from me to Zeke.

"Justin, I need a favor, I need to look into yesterdays footage." I say as I move to the chair beside him.

"Yeah, why don't you go get a snack or something, we'll watch over this anyway." Zeke adds.

Justin looks unconvinced but he decides to get of our way. "Ok, whatever, I'll be back in 20." He walks out grabbing his stuff. I think it's better for just us two to be here anyway.

I scan the footage of yesterday, but I skip to Tris in the infirmary.

"Around what time did you say she came by?" I ask Zeke and he thinks about his answer.

"A while after mid day, I think." He says, and I forward to the footage of her leaving the infirmary with Christina, I follow her from place to place within the footage. I can tell she was in a hurry, I wonder idly if she was indeed looking for me. I see her make her way to the cafeteria, to the pit, the chasm, and then to the training room, I see Christina gave up her search moments after they started searching. I see her talking to Lauren and I can't really hear their conversation but I worry instantly if she mentioned anything to her about my feeling, I sure hope not. Tris eventually makes her way to the control room and we then wait for her to rush out as Zeke said.

"I tell you man, she was about to tell me why she came here, and then she saw an abnegation man on the screen speaking with a guard, when I approached the screen to zoom in she rushed out immediately out of the room, she didn't say anything." He says "She just ran out."

To my surprise Zeke was right, Tris was barely in here a few moments. I see her storm out and head towards the entrance. I follow the footage and I see her about to walk out but she doesn't she just looks around, there is a moment where she must have gone to a place out of the cameras reach since I can't see her anymore anywhere. Panic takes over me, what if she left the compound, that being the case I must delete the footage so she won't get, by any means in trouble for this.

"Where did she go?" Zeke asks but just as I am about to answer, he interrupts me "There, look she is headed to the southern wing,"

I see her being dragged by that man to the restroom, just a few feet away from them. I zoom in but I can't manage to see the man's face. _Who the hell is this guy? _He definitely knows Tris from abnegation but I can't tell who he is. He kicks the door open and they both walk in. I feel my heart drop to the floor.

Whoever this man is, he hurt her I am sure of it.

"What the hell is going on?" Zeke adds, I can hear annoyance I his voice. "He practically dragged her in there." Fury takes over me as I see how he takes her by the arm, clearly hurting her by her reaction.

Anyone and I mean anyone who lays one finger on her will pay, no one is going to hurt her whether she wants to be with me, hates me or not I will not let anything happen to her. I realize my feelings towards Tris are much stronger than I thought. She has become so, so dear to me on such a short time, I feel as if she is now the most important person in my life. It dawns on me that this isn't just a simply crush or _just_ an attraction anymore, this is much more than any of that.

We wait moment until we finally see the man come out the restroom and quickly make his way out of the compound. I still wasn't able to get a good view of his face.

"Do you know who he is?" Zeke asks, "Did you recognize him from when you were in abnegation?"

Zeke was in my initiate class so he knows I came from abnegation, besides he is my best friends and we often talk about our past, but it's more plain than anything.

"No, I couldn't really see his face." I reply.

We wait to see Tris come out but she doesn't, not after several of hours. She seems off, I realize this is where she was coming from before she passed us. I see her walk and its stiff, everything in her is tense. The footage goes to where I called after her and I pause it.

Silence take over the room as we realize what happened in those moments they were in there. I feel a sharp pain course through my entire body. As if it's just been stabbed in million places.

I get off the table throwing the chair into the other side of the room I feel the sudden need to punch everything I see, anything that's in my way. This can't be happening, Tris was abused by that monster. She was fine before she went in there, before she was shoved in there by that man. _What the hell did he do to her!_

"Calm down Four, we need to think clearly." He says as he approaches me trying to level my mood. But nothing in this moment can't possibly calm me down. All I want is to do is findTris and hold her tight, reassuring her that everything will be okay.

"Did you not see what just happened?" I yell, "She.. she was just.." I can't even bring myself to say it out loud. This girl, _my girl _just went through hell and she wants me to stay away from her? How can I possibly leave her alone now?

"Four," he whispers as he sits me down again on a chair. "Look I know everything I pretty screwed up, but right now we shouldn't be talking about this here. We should go." He drags me up and we head out, Justin is walking to us now.

"You guys find what you need?" he asks, I don't even bother looking at him, we nod instead, thank him and we head back to the apartments, both of us analyzing our newly discovered information.

We sit back in Zekes apartment and trying to figure out what to do about Tris.

"Ok, I know this is the last thing you want to do now but this is the only way you can keep her here safe." He says. "You are going to have to do what she asked and keep away." He finishes the last part clearly worried about my reaction.

"You don't understand Zeke," I say, my voice barely above a whisper. "I don't think I have the strength to stay away from her anymore."

He looks at me warily now, I know this took him by surprise. "Look I know you're like in love with this girl or whatever but if you really care about her, you need to give her space and time for her to trust you enough to let you in."

_In love? _ Is that what I am? Is that how I feel? I am taken back by his words, I know Tris is strong but even the strongest need help sometimes. My biggest fear right now is that I won't be able to be there for her when she does.

"So you're telling to just let her be, and not help her or comfort her? That man did god knows what to her in that place and all you want me to do is sit here and do nothing," I say trying to sound as reasonable for him to understand me. "When all I want, when all my heart tells me to do is run to her side and never leave her again? She could be … she could be gone already, do you even realize that?"

I frown at the thought that she may already be gone. The more I stay here the more I realize I should be doing something, anything. Desperation takes over me, I have never felt this useless in my life before, so utterly helpless.

"Okay, say do keep my distance, then what? What good will that do anyone?"

Zeke thinks carefully about his answer and just for a moment I think he doesn't have one. "look, you said she felt scared, overwhelmed by everything that's happened and if you want her to stay you have to show her that this place isn't so bad. But for you to do that you must let her come to you first."

I think about his response for a second, "Yeah well, easier said than done."

He shrugs "It's your best shot."

Deep down I know he is right but I have to hold on to some hope, the slightest faith is what'll keep me up. I leave the apartment and take a walk to assimilate things. I walk over to my place at the chasm and wonder endlessly before I find myself outside the dorms of the initiates. I debate whether to go in or not but I choose to do so. I will just check if Tris is okay and then ill head back.

I enter the dorms and everyone is asleep, why would anyone be awake at this time anyway. I make my way to Tris bed and find her there sleeping. She looks peaceful, more than I've ever seen her. It takes all of my will power to not lean over and hug her to my chest, comforting her after today's events. Instead I just caress her cheek with the back of my fingers; this has to be enough for me to endure the following days. I study her features, her steady breathes seem so fragile. Whatever I feel for her seems to be growing by the second; I find myself unable to leave and liger there longer taking in all her beauty. She is definitely different from other girls, she isn't ordinary. No, she much more than that. The fire in her eyes is massive, strong and far more gorgeous than anything I've ever seen.

She is startled and turns on her side, I back away so I won't wake her. She is now facing the pillow; she tucks her arm under it, and it is then that I see the cuts coming from her back, she has slashes that are coming out on to her shoulder and neck. My whole body tense as I see the marks now covering her back.

I feel sick to my core at the thought of someone hurting her like this. But this will be no more, I will make sure of that, whatever it takes.

I make my way back directly to the training room to let all this fury out. I let each blow hit the bag with all the strength I have in me, the marks on her back have made a permanent mark on my eyes and no matter how hard I try not to think about them they are present on my mind. He hours seem to pass as I unleash my anger out in this room before I know its nearly 4 am when I look at my watch. I have just enough time to head back shower and eat something before we wake the initiates.

My head is pounding and aching in pain since I didn't get not one minute of sleep. I know today is going to be a hard day, one I am not looking forward to. I turn towards the door and I see myself staring back at the reason I've been awake this whole night.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here," Tris says, she looks guarded and I figure if she is here this early it means she is still trying to maintain her spot and therefore not leaving. Relive washes over me. "I'll just come back when its time. I didn't mean to interrupt." She finishes.

Her indifference kills me, but I know, I just know she feels something for me, whether its good or bad anything is better than her indifference.

"It's fine, I was just leaving." I try to sound as careless as possible and walk over to the door not looking her way at all.

"Four…" she says turning to me, "About yesterday, I- I just wanted to apologize, I didn't mean.." she starts to say but I interrupt her before she continues. I know what I have to do.

"Whatever, its forgotten," I say sternly, using my instructor voice sounding as cold as possible.

"I wasn't thinking right and I hope this doesn't affect-" she starts to say and again I interrupt.

"Why would it? It meant nothing." I spit out, and walkout to the hallway without looking at her or giving her a chance to continue explaining. Truth is I wanted her to explain, I wanted to promise her she will never have to feel like that again but first I need to keep her safe and that will only be possible once she is a member, after initiation.

She looked hurt at my response, her eyes gave her away. I lean into the wall trying not to crumble as I realize how hard this is going to be. All I want is to show her how much I care, that out of all the things I feel about her, indifference is not one of them.

_Get it together Tobias! _I yell at myself, I punch the wall and scold myself for feeling this way. I sit there outside the training room looking for a way to gather enough self control to face this horrible day ahead of me, along with the unwanted weeks that follow. I get up and slowly make my way away from Tris, knowing this is what initiation will be like.

**Guys I am terribly sorry I hadn't updated, but here it is and to answer one of the reviews I would very much love to have beta reader on this. Thnks in advance.**

**Btw I will begin publishing my next story after this one is more than half way done, I've decided to not include the war or at least not have it outbreak the way it did. I will have a summary on the new story in a couple of chapters more and if you guys like it then I'll begin with it! You guys rock so much! Pls R&R as your opinion only motivate me and make me a better writer! (;**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tris POV

The look in his eyes was cold, indifferent and in all ways painful to look at. I did it, I managed to push away the only person I seemed to care for. It may have been for the best, I know he would have never been able to accept the broken person I am but that still didn't mean it didn't hurt me to have to keep him away.

I made my choice last night and decided that if I was going to stay here I should be able to be strong and brave. Cowardice was no longer an option, if Marcus ever came back I would at least have the strength to not let him manipulate me any longer. Not him or anyone else. The fight with Erick proved that I was still soft and I have a lot to learn. Four didn't care about me, at least not the way I had thought, he was only being a concerned instructor as much as id wanted more it would never be possible.

I started my workout and remembered all the things I had been put through. I need to be tough, I need to be fast and careful if I could be that then I would be okay here. My punches seemed to gather more strength each time they hit the bag. My kicks had more weight and I could see how each time the bag swung further, I like control but I will not be consumed by it. My goal is to remain here, but that doesn't mean my walls should come down. I am determined.

In a few minutes the rest of the initiate will be getting here, I need to prepare myself to whats ahead of me. Peter is one to watch out for, he never plays fair and I must watch my back not only from him but from Erick too, after yesterday I have a feeling that Four will no longer protect me. I don't know if I should feel relived or worried but either way it shouldn't matter.

"Listen up initiates today you will be accompanying us to a small field trip." Four yells, his voice's stern and chilling. He looks good.

_What is wrong with me! Focus Tris. _I try not to get sidetracked but he demands to be seen.

"We will be going to the gates, far among the Amity sector. You will learn that there's more to being Dauntless. We are the city's protectors and by all means we guard this city anytime and everywhere." He says guiding us to the exit of the compound.

We make our way to the fence and Erick explains to us how the city remains an unknown art of what is outside. He goes on preaching on how important our jobs is and the safety of the city. S Erick rambles on, I catch glance of Four looking my way, expressionless. I still don't understand how someone like him, someone who I barely even know can make me so excited and nervous at the same time. He turns my way and catches me staring at him, he says nothing and goes on as if I wasn't there. _Ouch! _

We go on to the fields surrounding the Amity sector just as the truck are loading on, one of the trucks stops next to where we are and I see someone calling my name.

"Beatrice!" Its Robert black, my neighbor from abnegation. It hadn't dawned on me that Robert also transferred to Amity, I didn't think he would transfer but now that I think about he was always so cheerful and kind in his own reserved kind of way.

"Hello Robert" I say walking towards him and I can feel Fours eyes on me the whole time. Robert leans in and hugs me tightly lingering on for more than normal. I feel the urge to step away, more when I see Four glaring at Robert. I should feel affected by this, but I do. A lot.

Robert eyes me and notices the bruises on my face as he tenses up taking in my appearance. "Jesus Beatrice! What's happened to you?" I feel true concerned in his voice. It warms me up to realize we did have real friends who cared for me and my brother in abnegation.

"This is what initiation is like," I say hesitantly. "You think this is bad? You should see the other guy." I joke hoping to ease his worried look. It works, he reassures me with small smile.

"Well if you aren't happy I'm sure the abnegation will take you back, especially your dad since he is a leader." He finishes. I could taste the bitterness those words hold for me. I would rather die than go back to Marcus.

"What makes you think I want to go back?" I feel my face tighten up at the thought. "Dauntless is my home now." I look around and see four staring at us, looking relieved almost. I wonder if he heard my words.

"okay then, I should get back." He says. "it was really good seeing you today Beatrice!" he leans over ad before I can back out of his grasp me embraces me again and this time I can see Four from the corner of my eye sending Robert a death glare at the back of his head. He walks off looking spleenful. I nod and face my fellow initiates.

"Beatrice? What an ugly name!" Molly spits out. I simply glare at her, she obviously isn't very bright.

We head back to the compound, Christina and Will joking endlessly as I just see out the cart. This is my home. I know the truth these words hold, dauntless is my home from now on.

We follow the instructors back and I see Four stay behind allowing us to catch up to him. I wonder if he is still mad about what happened yesterday; in our encounter earlier he seemed pissed, leaving a guilty feeling in my gut. I look to face him and see he is walking right beside me but is facing the front, not taking his eyes off his front.

"You should keep to yourself, dauntless don't really make a habit of associating with any other faction." He says, clearly bothered. "Watch what you do Tris!"

I see him walk off normally and I feel I should have explained myself to him. But I don't, nor will I ever have to, this shouldn't concern him. I think millions of reason as to why he was in the infirmary that night, and still don't have any answers as to why, and I don't think I will. At least not anytime soon.

We sit in lunch, everyone talking but me. As usual I keep any unwanted attention off me and stare into the blank when I hear Will and Christina ramble something that caught my attention. They said visiting day. Panic begins to creep up.

"What? Vsiting day?" I interrupt as Christina eyes me, "When is visiting day?" I could hear the urge in my voice.

"Oh yeah, they let us know after Erick sent you to the infirmary, I forgot to tell you." She says calmly. "Its tomorrow, we don't have anything tomorrow and after that stage one will conclude."

Marcus is the only thing in my mind right now, I would have to see him again. Im sure of it, but I know I can't, I'm not ready. I would have to void being seen tomorrow all day, yeah that I could manage. But what if he asked about me? Maybe he won't even show, he was clear on the faith he has in me. I pray he doesn't show.

Al interrupts my thoughts as he repeats something I didn't hear him first time. "Tris are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were nervous? About tonight?" he asked and I began to try and figure out what he was talking about. He must've seen the confused look in my face and began explaining, yet again. "Tonight is capture the flag, remember."

I had got to start listening, Id completely forgotten. I literally don't know where my mind has been the last 2 days. "Uh.. not really, its just a game." But I knew it wasn't just any game, this was a dauntless tradition, and my chance to recover from the loss of the fight the day before yesterday.

I glance over at Fours table and I see him staring into the air deep in thought. He's very handsome; his eyes are always so piercing and intense. I sometimes worry he might be able to see right through me, but then again I worry he won't. I don't know which thought bothers me most.

Ten minutes later we made our way out, we headed back to the dormitory. Since we would have to go out tonight, the leaders decided to give us the afternoon to do whatever. Walking back I couldn't not stop thinking about tomorrow. Visiting day is tomorrow and I dread having to see Marcus again. I am weighting my options since I know he has answers I need, he can explain, but then again I risk getting him mad and snapping at me again.

Just as im passing the pit, I remember the tattoo shop, Tori works there, maybe she can tell me how its possible that someone might have found out. I start heading in that direction when I see Four passing by speaking with Lauren and Zeke. He didn't even look my way, the thought of him listening to me and staying away hurts me more than it should, I try and push the thought out of my mind. I shouldn't care at all.

I walk towards the tattoo shop and its basically empty except for an initiate I recognized from the dauntless born. Uriah was his name, I think.

I walk but I don't see Tori. Maybe she isn't here today.

"Tori's gone for the day," Uriah says, he probably noticed me searching for her. "she had some things do to, im next in line though."

I nod in retunr and make my way to the door, before I feel a hand on my wrist.

"hey, its Tris right?" he says. I feel too uncomfortable with him grabbing my wrist, just as I look to back to see his face, he lets go of my hand. "Oh, sorry."

"Yes, you're Uriah?" I ask even though I know the answer already. His skin is a light brown, not so dark from up close, his eyes are a sweet brown, and they have a warm in them. I can see him being a friend in the future maybe?

He smiles at my response. "Yeah, I saw your fight with Eric, it was interesting."

"Um yeah, I guess it was." I chuckle

"Don't worry about it though, Four made sure he paid for it," he adds, "we all saw it and for a sec there I thought it might have been personal, but then my brother explain to me that Four and Eric have always had this rivalry, they go way back."

I am surprised that this practically stranger is just telling me this as if I was a longtime friend, maybe I was right and we will have a friendship sooner than I thought. My heart feels a bit wounded at the realization that Four defending me had nothing to do with me and him, it was all about him against Eric, he would have defended anyone. I then recall he said brother, who is his brother?

"Your brother?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, Zeke is my older brother, he's Four best friend." He says, he eyes my reaction, "why?"

"I didn't know, that's all." I say. I want to ask him more, he's a dauntless initiate and I know he might know more about Four but I suppress all curious thoughts, and contain myself.

"Yeah…" he says and just as the silence between us make a bit of awkwardness linger around. "So, I think I'll pass on the tattoo today, why don't we go to the chasm, just hang for a while."

His question takes me by surprise and I think seriously about taking a rain check, but as I see his face he seems genuinely nice, it'd be nice to hang for a while before we go off to the trip. I have a feeling he wont question me on anything, and all of a sudden going back to the dorms doesn't seem as appealing aymore.

"Sure, lets go." And we make our way.

Uriah is really nice, he explained to me how the usual dauntless life is, we talked for a while before we headed back. He doesn't seem like the rest of my other friends. I wonder what his aptitude test said. He sees like he could fit into abnegation. It was nice hanging with someone who doesn't seem to take pity in me, for my beating from Eric or even from Peter and his posy. Every time I looked at him I felt sympathy, his warm brown eyes tell me he is a good person. Though some of the time he was speaking my mind kept drifting off to Four, I thought about his eyes, and the way he can be so intimidating yet so welcoming at the same time. I went over the way he touched my stomach when we were training, I don't think I'll ever forget the feeling his hand gave me, nor the jolt I felt at his contact. Part of me strongly wants him to not keep his distance, and its slowly overcoming any other desire in me to keep him away. The thought only scares me more.

Making our way towards the tracks, I could feel the cold air of the night getting colder. The weather here always seems to surprise us, one day it can be cold the next warm and sunny, specially this time of year.

"Im so nervous," Christina says. "I wonder who will be the two captains?"

I look around and I feel Eric's intense glare my way. I have a feeling he is going to be one of the teams captain.

"My guess is on the leaders." Says Will, just as we hear the train approaching.

We start running towards it and soon the people start jumping into the cars, all in random order. I run faster trying to keep up to the rest, as I still have many sore areas from all the action my body has received the last days in training. I grab the handle trying deeply no not let my wounds bother me but I fail deeply just as a whimper falls out of my mouth, I manage to pull myself up and into the car when I am greeted by a warm arm around my back. A shock of energy shoots through me at the contact, I look up to see who it is, and to my surprise its my dear instructor Four.

I stare into his eye and feel overwhelmed by the cold I see in them. He is keeping his distance.

"Get it together Stiff, there's no place for the weak here." He spits and let's go of me. He might have hated helping me but I still felt the jolt of energy when he touched me.

Once everyone made their way into the cabin, Eric once again explained to us what this is about. Will was right, he will be a captain along with Four. After my newly found piece of information I find this even more interesting, who ever loses or wins will have to endure the others victory.

"Why don't you do us the honors and start off the choosing Four?" Says Eric, directly staring him down.

"My pleasure," he replies clearly not intimidated by Eric. The fact that he has so much confidence even when dealing with Eric who happens to not only be his superior but his rival as well brings a smile to my face.

"I want the stiff." He says, any trace of smile in my face has now vanished, I understand the meaning of he said, referring only to the game, but his words linger in my mind. _I want the stiff. _ I make my way over to his side, standing not too far from him as Eric continues to choose. Trying to snap my mind to the present I convince myself his words have no hidden meaning.

I take a look around and see familiar face in our team, Christina, Will, Uriah, Maya and other dauntless borns I don't know.

We jumped off the train first, landed in a secluded area, there are some trees around us with old broken down buildings surrounding most of the area. Not many feet from us is Ferris wheel with its view mainly pointing to a nearby lake.

We all gathered around in a circle everyone pitching in ideas, to form a plan in which we are able to hide the flag and capture the opposite teams flag. Four is watching us intently, not really giving us any lead, my guess is he'll want us to come up with it.

I take in the site of the Ferris wheel thinking just how it can be used in our favor. I walk towards it and decide not to interrupt the others as they are clearly debating on what to do. The structure is high enough for us to climb it and giving us enough view of just what the other team may be doing. I start to climb it hoping as the plan begins formulating in my head.

**Guys there is no excuse for me updating until now, the month of May means finals and exams and so many more things, either way I plan to catch up this upcoming week with multiple chapters. R&R guys, your suggestions and opinions are extremely important to me, also F&F **

**Once again, I'm super sorry; I'll make it up to you guys I promise! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tobias POV

Eric might have thought I chose Tris for convenience, though the only reason I did was so I could get close to her. She asked me to keep away from her but I can't, not after I know whats going on with her anyway.

While jumping off the train I noticed she was still sore and in pain from her injuries, so I really dont plan on letting her out of my sight. The people I choose for my team are people who I know are smart and have more insights on using strategy over strength, not that strength isn't important. Though I do believe we will win if we have both.

Walking into a hidden area we gather around, I plan to make them earn this win. As much as I would like to beat Eric, I will have my team do it the right way. I listen to everyone suggestion and they don't seem to be as well thought as I'd hoped for.

Looking around, I notice Tris headed towards the Ferris wheel. By the look on her face I can already tell what she's going to do and as much as I'd like a moment alone with her I don't look forward for it being up in heights.

I turn around to the others and see they are in plain debate, so I go after Tris. She is already getting ready to climb up to it, I need to suck it up and follow. _God Tris, why go up high?_

"Uh, Tris?" I say as I step on the first bar hesitant to go up at first. She quickly turns to look at me, her eyes meet mine and I can almost sense a bit of relief from her side.

"Yes?" She responds but continues to climb up. I really wish she would stop; being around her is hard for me as it is, and now I have to worry about how high we'll be.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She looks down at me yet again and this time she stops climbing up, maybe she needs my approval. I doubt it.

"I'm seeking ideas, high ideas," she says smirking at me, "I don't think I'm_ doing_ anything."

I hesitate before answering. "All right, I'm coming." I told her.

"There's really no need. I'll be fine."

I don't answer I simply start making my way towards Tris, even though she is still at a distance I can feel her close somehow. All the feelings of irritation and frustration I felt just hours ago have completely vanished. I no longer want or feel the need to be cold with her; the earlier events throughout the day leave my mind as I close the distance between us.

Every time we climb higher I get closer to her, and with each step we take I regret my attitude earlier today. Truth is I know I won't be able to be indifferent towards her, my feelings are showing more and more by the minute and surprisingly I am okay with that.

I try to make small talk regarding the exercise and she follows along thought I have a feeling she isn't as interested as an initiates should be.

Noticing how high we are, my palms begin to sweat heavily and my breath begins to drag. I unknowingly glance down and I start to feel nauseated. How can she be up this high and not be scared? I pause for a moment gathering myself to be able to continue. Tris registers my reaction and turns to look at me.

"Hey, are you alright Four?" I notice a hint of preoccupation in her voice, she really is concerned.

"Are you Human Tris?" I say, looking once again down I turn to meet her eyes; my focus needs to be on her for me to get through this. "Being up this high? Doesn't frighten you? At all?" I asked in a shaky voice.

She looks around and inhales a deep breath; I already know the answer she's going to give me. Of course it doesn't, she is Tris. She simply shakes her head, a grin breaking across in her face.

We keep climbing higher and I feel the desperate need to ask her how much more we need to climb, but I don't. She shifts her body just as a swift of air passes us. Tris stammers on the following bar slipping right into my arms. The warm of her skin meets my hands and I welcome the feeling it brings me. She tenses up at my touch to her skin; I slowly squeeze her body steadying her into the next bar.

The jolt of energy her touch always brings settles into me, she meets my gaze just as she catches her breath. Before letting go I need to make sure she's alright.

"You okay Tris?"

"Yes." She follows up continuing to go higher. She stops at half the wheel where a platform begins just big enough for two. She walks over and sits nearly at the edge. _God how can she be so comfortable up here?_ Catching up to her I follow sitting as close to her as I'm allowed without me feeling vertigo. My struggle with heights seems to be almost getting worse. My breath quickens and Tris notices.

"You're afraid of heights." She says eying me curiously. Her eyes, her presence, all of her give me strength. Maybe, just maybe she can help me get over my fear.

"Everyone's afraid of something."

"Yeah, I guess we all are." A sad smile forms in her face. We are sitting in a very high place but just by contemplating her I can feel my heart calm down yet race up once again due to completely different reasons. I smile at the thought.

She notices my stare, suddenly I've lost track of how long I've been looking at her. Just when I feel its okay to ask her about what happened the other day, she gets up and heads to start climbing again.

"We're not high enough." And she makes her way towards the sky once again. "I'm going up higher, you don't have to come."

"For God's sake Stiff," I groan while adding "and yes I do."

Once we get to what seems to be the highest point she can get to she stops, and looks around. I see an awful great sense of peacefulness in her expression. I stop as well.  
"Look, over there!" she exclaim pointing straight ahead of her. At this point I am right behind her, so I lean over to the side to see what she points to. The other team's flag is hidden in the trees.

"Yeah, I see it." I whisper, my mouth just beside her ear. I have never been this close to anyone nor do I ever want to, unless that someone is Tris of course. I inhale her scent; it is the best fragrance I've ever known. She abruptly turns around and we are now face to face.

My lips are barely an inch away from hers.

She stares at me with those beautiful wide eyes, if I move my lips a bit closer I would be kissing her. She doesn't move nor makes any effort to get away, both of our breaths quicken and I am left wondering if she wants this as much as I do. My hands unknowingly make their way to her waist, I didn't register doing that. It just happened. My eyes are locked in hers and we are neither saying anything nor moving. My mind no longer cares how high we are, I can only focus on the beautiful girl before me, just centimeters away.

She moves closer to me, if that's even possible though I am not sure if she meant to. Not being able to control myself any longer I begin lowering my lips to hers, my heart is pounding in my chest, my lips are a fraction of an inch from touching hers, the gap slowly closing along with her eyes. She turns away and I'm left hanging with the bare thought of her lips on mine. She clears her throat and I couldn't feel anymore stupid.

"We should go; I think I have a plan." She whispers.

I nod, well aware that my hands are still holding her from her waist. I slowly shift myself away from her so she can start climbing down. We both begin to climb down, though my mind is still up in the sky, lingering in that moment we just had.

Part of me was also left wondering if she felt what I did, if she wanted the same thing as I did. I sure hope she did.

Once we get down, Tris explains her plan to the rest of the team. Everyone looks surprised as to how and why the stiff knows this. Tris' plan is very well planned; I can't say I'm surprised. Ive always known she was smart.

We split into two teams, one who goes for the flag and the other keeps an eye for defending our flag and the rest of the team members. Her plan also involved having the flag put way up high in the Ferris wheel; it would serve us as a distraction for the other team.

Tris and I are both going towards the flag along with Christina, Uriah, and other initiates. We follow through on the search since we now know where exactly it is. Christina and Tris go for the flag and Uriah and I decide to keep watch for any unexpected business.

"I still can't believe she came up with that?" says Uriah as we take out a member of the opposing team.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe?" It really bugs me how everyone sees her as a small useless stiff, they couldn't be more wrong about her.

"I don't know, not that it's about her, it's just the plan sounded so logical and smart, and I guess I was expecting an Erudite to form it." He says looking at the floor, he seems taken back. "She's clearly very smart."

His words stay with me; I now realize her plan was too smart, even genius. It was well thought out and executed, more since she had very little time to plan it. I wonder now when she planned it. Was it while we were up there climbing? Or maybe while our almost kiss happened? Either way Uriah's right, she is very clever, maybe her aptitude test was Erudite?

My thoughts are then interrupted by a cheering Tris with the flag. The rest of the members erupt in glee, everyone around us cheering and applauding them. I feel my heart warm at the thought of Tris achieving this. She did it, mostly on her own and I'm even more contempt knowing this will definitely up her in the rankings.

everyone starts to gather around. She walks headed the rest of us, grinning while she hands me the flag. Uriah comes up from behind her and claps her on the shoulder; she seems taken back by it. They exchange a few words and he hugs her momentarily right before he walks back towards the trains.

I feel I pin of jealousy at his affection, but what catches my eyes is Tris' reaction. Her eyes went wide and flinched just as he made contact. From what I've seen she isn't fond of physical contact, yet when we were up on the wheel my closeness didn't seem to bother her at the slightest. Realizing this gives me a hint of hope.

I approach her and decide to place my hand on the small of her back, wanting my gesture to be different from the others. I lean in and whisper in her ear "Well done Tris."

"Thank you" is all she replies.

I walk away without seeing her reaction hoping it was a good one. The rest of the way back to the compound I decide to keep my distance from her by straying into the opposite side of the wagon.I told her I would keep away yet tonight I broke that rule countless time, but I know that right now I need her to find her own way back to me. I can cope just by watching her from afar knowing I am not indifferent to her, I've made enough memories tonight for me to keep me going for while.

Looking at the moving site outside of us, I think about Eric. He's probably be more than pissed now that he lost, he kept a blank expression once he knew we had captures their flag. Though I really couldn't careless, but I know that he is more infuriated that Tris was the one who made this victory happened. She will now be his clear target, and have to protect her. I know she is strong, brave and smart, but Eric is much too evil for anyone no to take precaution.

* * *

Once at the compound I walk towards my apartment not wanting to do anything else, I don't want anyone to notice the goofy grin I carry.

Having Tris so close, almost kissing her, holding her has put things into a new perspective for me. I feel someone approaching and to my surprise it's Zeke. Noticing the hour, he probably just got out of his shift.

"Hey, man!" he claps me on my back, "How'd the game go?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Hey, it went well," I say stopping at the entrance to my apartment while getting the keys out, "we won."

"What? Ha! Well I bet Eric is just ecstatic about that." He follows me into my is like my brother, so both of our places are as if they were both ours.

"Yeah, and guess who captured the flag?" I say unable to contain my smile.

"I don't know," he says furrowing his eyebrows, "don't tell me, let me guess… uh" he eyes me searching for the answer. Smiling wider hoping he will get it, he narrows his eyes at me, he is aware of my splendid mood.

"No way…" he whispers, "Tris?!" he exclaims once he took in my expression, he knew I wouldn't care if anyone else had done it, anyone else but her. I nod at his response.

"Yep," I say shaking my head in complete agreement as him. "She came up with the plan as well, even figured out where their flag was and all."

"Huh, she must really belong here." He shakes his head as well in disbelieve. I explain everything to him; each part in clear detail. I even mentioned my doubt over her belonging in Erudite.

"I can see why you think she might belong there." Looking down in deep thought he adds, "you don't think she's… divergent, do you?" he whispers the last part.

His question startles me, I never actually thought about it. Could she be like me? So far her abilities have shown she belongs here, but having been from Abnegation and transferring here does raise a few questions; even more now that her brilliance is showing.

"I don't know, I never thought about it." I answer honestly, Zeke would keep this secret, I know I can trust him, beside Uriah is also divergent.

"The first stage of initiation is still going for this week, and it may also not show during the simulations once stage two starts, how can we know?" I feel a greater need to know this now.

"Tori was administrating the Aptitude Test, maybe she might know something?" he says, true concern showing on his face, "You think she'll tell us?"

"On choosing day she said it was just Uriah and another girl…who…" I trailed off remembering the conversation I had with Tori.

"Another girl who what?" he asks impatient.

"She said there was another girl who tested divergent who was from abnegation," I say hoping he can catch on to what I'm trying to decipher.

"You think that's her?"

I sigh exasperated before answering. "I don't know, I'll ask her tomorrow if I see her."

Minutes after Zeke left I am left to analyze today's events and revelations. I almost kissed her; she was so close I can still feel her next to me, her grey blue eyes so full of intensity while staring back into mine, her addictive scent so sweet and intoxicating. Holding her by her waist, she fits perfectly into me, like a puzzle piece. We fit together.

What if she really is divergent like me? Would it be coincidence? We both came from abnegation, and we are the only transfers to have joined from abnegation. So many things to think about, always so many things when it comes to Tris, _my_ Tris.

I smile at that thought, well she may not be mine, but I am definitely hers. I fall asleep on the couch to my thoughts of my Tris.

* * *

When I wake up see the time, it's later than I would wake up on a regular day. Today is visiting day; I get to see my dad today. It's been a while since I last saw him. I can't wait to finally see him, I should tell him about Tris. He'll be plenty excited to hear about that. I quickly get ready to head out; I also want to see if Tris' family shows up.

Maybe they can help me understand what is going on with her.

I spend the first few hours searching for her; I wanted to talk to her about today. I don't know on what terms she is with her family when she left, and I don't want her to be disappointed if they're a no show. Before I can find her, I pass the tattoo shop, but Tori isn't there. Go figure.

Walking into the pit, seeing different types of families reuniting has a familiar air to it; two years ago this would have been me.

I look around and see Peter's family, I walk off not wanting to know more about him than what I absolutely need to. I also see Christina and her family, but no Tris.

I scan the crowd and I see what could not seem more out of place, Tris' father. My family isn't here yet, they usually arrived at the end so we can have more privacy. They also want to let me get done with whatever I need to get done with first, so selfless of them. The man here is tall, dressed in gray, and seems to be looking for the same thing as I am. Well, for the same person. Him too is looking for Tris.

My heart brightens at the thought of her family being here, she'll be happy at this. I approach the man, hoping to introduce myself as well. I know Tris wouldn't want me to but I need to know about her, whatever it is.

"Hello sir, you seem lost." I state not wanting him to see my manners, or at least whats left of them from abnegation. He turns and eyes me carefully, he narrows his eyes as if he has figured something out about me.

After a silent minute of him searching me he answers "Yes, I am looking for my daughter."  
"Yes, Tris, I assume." I say looking into the crowd once again to see if she is anywhere to be found.

"Beatrice, yes." He says her full name with what I can only assume is annoyance. "Ive been here for nearly an hour but she is nowhere to be seen, could you tell me where to find her, I must speak with her."

I offer to go look for her, but he grows insistent on him doing it, there is an edge to his protectiveness I can tell.

"I am her instructor, I can assure you I'll find her." I say, and he seems to relax.

"Very well young man," he states.

"Four, my name is Four." I say, "Wait here, I'll be back with her." I make my way out, where could Tris possibly be. I make my way headed to the control room to scan for her, Zeke is there at this time so it should be no problem.

Before I am able to get to the control room I figure searching for her in the dormitories on my way but she isn't there, neither in the cafeteria. By the time I get to the control room I've looked everywhere, and still no Tris. I'm starting to think she might be hiding somewhere, but why?

I scan the computers and finally find her, she is at the bottom of the chasm alone. A smile forms in my face to see her sitting at my favorite spot. I quickly make my way to her before she moves again.

I can't wait to tell her that her father is here, waiting to see her. I can almost see it, she'll be thrilled, realizing she isn't alone. What's got me this excited is that I get to witness this, I get to see their reunion, and I am nearly running to give her this great news.

**Hey guys, first off I want to thank all of you have kept up with the story, it means so much. Second I will be including the plans of the war only, hopefully giving it an extra twist. Also I will be continuing with the other story I mentioned in the previous chapters, but that's still in the works. Once again guys give me our opinions, trust me when I say that I love hearing your reviews on this. R&R and F&F (:**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tris POV

Since I woke up this morning I knew this was going to be a hard day. I am usually okay with being alone, or even hiding from people but doing this today doesn't feel as right as it did before. Marcus will most likely come and he is the last person I want to ever see. I couldn't risk anyone seeing me so I made my way out before anyone woke up, I'm sure it been far more than I couple of hours since I've been here. This spot is nice and serene and for some odd reason it makes me think of Four.

The more I think about it the more I'm confused by my feelings for him. I know he should stay away but I want him not to want to be away, I want him to want me, to fight to stay close, I want him period. Though it'll never happen.

The water splashing at the bottom of the rocks makes just the right soothing sounds for me not to grow bored. Ive debated whether I should maybe move from here but I cant risk it, I just wish I wasn't so hungry.

My thoughts are then interrupted by a hand in my shoulder. I take a moment to gather myself and shut my eyes tightly before turning around. I take a deep breath before opening them but before I get to do so a deep sweet voice I know so well says my name. My full name.

"Beatrice." He says.

I open my eyes to see a familiar face, I face I didn't think I would ever see here. Before I can speak he is smiling at me taking me into a hug.

"Caleb." I choke out. My sweet older brother is here, he came to visit me. He is here, but how? How is he here at the bottom of the chasm, how could he know how to get here. Over come with emotion and glee I squeeze him tight, he is the only person Id want to see today.

"It good to see you too," he chuckles. It only now hits me how much I truly missed and needed my brother.

"You're here. How did you know I would be here? How did you find me? How to find this place?" I questioned, all too eagerly for my taste.

"Beatrice give me some credit, I know my ways and besides I am an Erudite you know." He says. Of course he is. I laugh at the thought. "Come, i don't think we should be here. I feel like sitting ducks."

His comment takes me off guard. "We're fine here, no one knows about this place. Well not many people I think."

"That may be, but I think we should go somewhere more private." He takes a deep breath and looks around. "Marcus is here, I saw him before I got to you, and I we should keep on the move just incase."

"he is looking for me, isn't he?" I begin to panic. Caleb notices my expression and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Beatrice, I wont let him hurt you," he pauses before adding "I wont let him hurt us, he cant. Not anymore."

We walk up to the surface, careful enough not to be seen by anyone. I take the way that is the most deserted and walk us to a room I didn't know, I am guessing its the room that the dauntless born train in. Caleb looks around taking everything in, he seems amused by our surrounding, this is the Erudite in him.

"Im guessing this is where you train?" he asks.

"No, not really." I look around as well. "This is probably the dauntless born training room. We are separated from them."

He shrugs, "Makes sense." he takes a moment and clears his throat, "Listen Beatrice, I came here not only to visit you, but to make sure you are okay. How is training going?"

His question startles me, "Its going fine, really well actually. Rankings aren't up until a couple of days but I think I'm doing really well." I say, "Why Caleb?"

"Look Beatrice, I tapped into the file system they did for the aptitude test I wanted to see how you did, and your file was uploaded manually, which in Erudite raises questions." He is hesitant for a moment, what is he getting to with all of this? Does he know? How could he? "What was your aptitude test result?"

There's that question again, but this is Caleb. My older brother, who has always looked out for me, who took beatings for me on many occasions, this is a person I love and trust. "They were inconclusive."

His green eyes filled with concern and love search mine. That's what I thought." he looks around us, and lowers his voice to just a whisper. "Beatrice they are watching you, you have to be careful, this wasn't the safest faction you should've chosen. Divergents aren't safe here."

"Caleb, how do you know this?" is the only thing I manage to ask.

"I never stopped watching over you Beatrice, when I transferred to Erudite I kept up with everything , including your aptitude test result. After the choosing ceremony the files were in the system and I looked you up, I was hoping you would choose Erudite, but I had a feeling you were going for Dauntless," he smirks and looks away yet again, his expression becoming serious again.

"I didn't know there were cameras here."

"There is, many. They're all over the compound, anyone who is good with computers and has access can hack in. Anyways afterwards I began monitoring Dauntless even more, people go missing here Beatrice. They disappear, or are found dead and do you know what they all have in common?"

I shake my head awaiting his response though I have a feeling I know what it is.

"They are all divergent. They are all killed by their own faction." He looks me in the eyes while approaching me, "Do you understand why you aren't safe here anymore? The following stage of initiation is an even harder one, it's all simulations and they are all monitored by the Erudite."

"Why the Erudite?"

"That I don't know, but that's why you have to be even more careful from now, okay? No can't trust anyone here, especially your leaders or trainers. You have to keep it a secret and don't draw any attention to yourself."

One thing he said drew my attention more, the trainers. That means I cant trust Four, by any means he cant know m secret. "Attention? What type of attention?" I ask, I must understand everything if I am to remain here.

"Divergents do really well in simulations, since they are aware they do exceptionally well, too good. And it raises questions. They begin to monitor them closely, their every move and they figure it out. I can handle the monitors in Erudite but before any of them get to us, they are viewed by the dauntless first. That's you."

"But why are they killing them, it makes no sense." I say, something doesn't add up. If divergents are good in simulations and all why are they considered a threat?

"I don't know, this isn't something I can just ask around. For some reason this is the subject everyone knows, but its never spoken of."

"Thank you Caleb." I say, he has risked himself by doing this, I know it. He approaches the mat and the tools that are used to train. His curiosity taking over, he's clearly an erudite.

"You're my sister Beatrice, there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you," he smiles his best crooked smile, and I am then taken back in time where pain was an unknown thing for us. "So tell me how do you feel? Tell me about initiation, have you made friends?"

I nod, "Yes, a few here and there." He arches his eyebrows as if he knows something, he looks at me hesitant for a moment.

"I saw a guy, in the footage I look over. Im guessing he is a trainer?"

Is he talking about Four? I hope Caleb isn't thinking of talking to me about boys. _God I hope not._ I decide to play it dumb.

"Who?"

"Beatrice. I know you know who I am talking about. He _is _a trainer, your trainer and you do need to be careful around him, he isn't trustworthy."

"You don't have to worry about Four, he knows to stay away." I hate how there's a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Good. I hope he does, he's too old for you anyway." He adds.

I look at him dumbfounded, my mouth drops open. I cant believe my brother just said that. "Caleb!" I scowl at him. He shrugs at my expression and we both laugh it off.

We then spend the rest of the time catching up and remembering old times. At times I just stop and stare at him, my dear brother is here. I still can't get my head around it. It never dawned on me how much I needed him before now. By the time I've noticed how late it is Caleb and I start making our way back. Surely Marcus has left by now, and there is no need to be as careful. We are almost at the entrance when we stop to say our goodbyes.

"Please, please be careful Beatrice. Promise me you will be." He pleads.

"Yes Caleb, I promise. I will be careful." I reassure him. I had never seen him so worried before, he seems indecisive to leave.

"I know you can't leave the compound but I'll try and visit again soon. Before initiation is over." He says taking me into a bear hug, funny how I never pictured Caleb as affectionate as this, must be the distance and time we've been apart. He is my brother after all.

"Okay." A sudden whip of sadness washes over me, I don't to see him go. We hug again a final time before he's gone. He pulls away looking over my shoulder. Hi expression has gone from thoughtful to hard ice cold. He narrows his eyes and looks away, I follow his gaze and see him. Marcus.

So close to avoiding him all day and he finally shows up, just when I was okay. I stare his way and I am even more astounded to see who is at his side. Four and m father, what is he doing with Four? Or better yet, what is _Four _doing with _my _father. I look over to Caleb and is giving them both a death glare. This is not what we need right now.

Before they get any closer, I close in on Caleb, though I'm not sure if it's for protection or for warning. "Caleb, go. Please go, before this gets worse."

Without looking away from them Caleb answers coldly, "No, Im not leaving until he is gone."

"Caleb, please." I try to convince him, Marcus has immense hatred towards Caleb after he left, I am simply trying to avoid a disaster.

"Beatrice I left you once, I am not doing it again. I will not leave you to this monster ever."

I finally dawns on me, Caleb feels guiltly for leaving me with him, he is still battling with the guilt. I have never blamed him, and to be honest I would have done the same. Before I know it Marcus and Four are right next to us. Marcus at my side, he lays his hand over my shoulder I tense up at the feeling.

This is the Marcus the world knows, the one who is a kind father, the one who wears a mask when in public. Caleb see this, we are both too familiar with this act. Its an act that has cost us many things if we don't keep it up.

"Don't you dare touch her." Caleb hisses through his teeth. His jaw is clenched and tight. He feels just like I do about this, disgusted. His grip on my shoulder tightens, though it doesn't hurt, not as it did before. This is a pain I can endure, its barely pain.

"Caleb, I think its time for you to head back to your faction now." his tone is calm and quiet, out of all the tones he has, this is the one I hate the most. it's the deathliest one.

He slowly takes off his hand from me, releasing me from his grip. I turn to look at Four and he seems lost, confused. He doesn't know who Caleb is, not yet.

Caleb moves me to his side, I unknowingly glare at Marcus. He is the one who should be leaving, he shouldn't even be here. Four clears his throat, before I turn to face him again. Maybe he wants an introduction.

I begin to speak, "Four—" before Caleb cuts me off.

"Marcus I think you are the one who should go. Im sure there are factionless you need to attend to." The mood has past beyond awkward, it is now cutting into small fragments of ice burning air.

"Four, why don't you escort this young man out of the compound while I speak to _my _daughter for a moment. Apparently this young man has already had his time with her." Marcus says, I can see him wanting to form incoherent conclusion in Fours head.

Four looks over at me and then to Caleb and then back to me. Any pleasant emotion on his face has fallen and now looks distraught. He finally looks t me and steps towards the door holding it open.

"I'm sorry Tris, but he's right. Visiting hours have passed, and your father needs to speak to you urgently, he's been waiting for you all day." He turns his attention to Caleb and glares at him.

"Tris?" Caleb questions looking at me. He shakes his head, "I am not leaving her with him, if I go he has to go too. I will not leave her with _him_" He points to Marcus and turns to Four before adding "faction before blood , right."

Fours jaw is now hard a rock, he looks very much annoyed at this situation. "You have already spoken with her, you really don't want to step outside your place here. Remember this is my faction, and you really don't want to piss us off." He steps closer to Caleb, and Caleb doesn't back off either.

"I am not leaving her alone with him!" he growls, I am begging to grow more annoyed at all the three men before me. I can hadle myself, at least I like to think I can. Even when it comes to Marcus.

"What is that supposed to mean? I am her father, I would never do anything—" Marcus says before Caleb cuts him off.

"You know very well what it means."

"Stop it! All of you." I yell. Hoping to end this for once, I step into the middle of them three. I turn to Caleb, "Caleb I will be fine, I promise." I say sharply referring to not only this moment but to the promise I made him earlier.

He looks at me once again and turn to Four, he eyes him carefully and Four in return gives him a death glare.

"Fine, okay." Caleb answers me, giving me a quick hug before turning, at the corner of my eye i think I saw Four narrow his eyes at this. Caleb heads to the door before bumping shoulders with Four.

I never thought I would witness Caleb being this way cold and tough, to me he was always a polite selfless person. But then again so was I. I guess every initiation changes you in a way, no matter which faction it is it makes you tougher, all except for Abnegation and maybe Amity. And just like that Caleb is once again out of my life in a split second.

I look over to Marcus and see his evil grin. Caleb's words cloud my mind, "_He cant hurt us, not anymore." _ He won't. Not in front of Four.

"How did you two meet?" I ask looking back and forth from one another.

"He saw me and knew I was here to see you, he offered to look for you but we weren't able to find you. I now see you were busy with the _Erudite._" he scowls. He turns to Four before saying "Four, could I have a moment with my daughter before I leave?"

"Sure." he looks over at me with an unreadable emotion on his face. He has no idea of what's about to happen.

I can't be scared, I wont be a coward. I am dauntless and I have to face this. I take a deep breath while I watch Four leave us.

Marcus walks me to an intersecting hallway that is deserted at this time. He pulls me by the arm, his grip getting tighter and I yank myself out of his reach. Anger rushes through me.

"Let me go, Marcus!" I hiss, " You cant control me, not anymore."

"Beatrice please," he laughs and turns serious again all in one second, "You will always be my daughter and you will obey me above all, I taught you better than to talk back."

"What do you want?" I ask.

"_I _need for you to return to abnegation. I have arranged for you to be brought back, but you must leave with me at once."

I cant believe he even thinks I'll follow him out of here. "No. And if this is what you came for then leave and don't ever come back, because you'll be wasting your time." He begin to object but I walk around him to leave ignoring what he has to say.

I feel a hand pull me back by my wrist and as I turn to warn him to let me go, his palm connects with my cheek slapping into my flesh with a burning sensation.

"You know better than to walk away from me. You may think you rule yourself but I can still see you are the scared little girl who would hide in the closet." he retorts while I sooth the burning I my cheek with m hand. Apparently he _can_ still hurt me.

"Listen to me, I know what is best for you, Caleb is a bad influence and he will only drag you down with him. You don't know what's a head for the dauntless, but I assure you that you won't want to be a part of it. You shouldn't trust the Erudite either even if it is Caleb Beatrice. He is my son and your brother but he left us to go with them, and now he will be a part of what the Erudite is planning."

"What are you talking about? What are the Erudite planning?"

"I don't know yet, but I will soon. We just know they are and no good can from it. Beatrice you can't be selfish, come with me." He pleads, I have never seen Marcus this tormented, part of me wants to believe what he is saying but the other part reminds me that my cheek is burning with pain due to him, he will never change.

"No," I say sternly. "And I am not being selfish, and if I were it is that same reason why I left Abnegation, I am selfish and I don't belong there Marcus, what ever they are planning I'm sure its not what you think. They are smart and I know Caleb would never betray me, in spite of what you think."

I start to walk away again, but turn to him letting out one last piece of my mind. "I know he is my brother and that you are my father but some bonds go beyond blood, Caleb and you will always be my family and I won't be able to ever change that. But dauntless is my faction and I don't plan on ever changing that either."

I walk away, still with a burning sensation on my face. I turn to a corner and rest on the floor, my head and back leaning against the wall. I have never felt this small before. I know I can be strong, I _have_ been strong all these years putting up with his abuse and I know I can get through initiation; I am not this fragile, petty girl everyone thinks I am. Maybe I was before, I am not any longer, I may be broken but I am not weak. I wont be weak.

I lean m head on my knees and contemplate todays event. Can't I have one day without any drama or chaos involving me? I sit there for a few moments before I hear footsteps approaching by. I look up and see most of the dauntless born initiatives heading out. Uriah catches my eye and approaches me.

"Hey there Tris, you okay?" he asks. I stare into his warm brown eyes and he seems to really want my answer. I answer with another question.

"Um, I thought we weren't supposed to leave the compound?" I ask, watching everyone else stop by the doors while others make their way out.

"Oh that, yeah. But we are going with my brother. Its fine whenever we are with a dauntless member, although that rule doesn't really apply to us." He says shrugging his shoulders, "So are you okay? You seem… preoccupied?"

"Preoccupied?" I ask amused, a slight smile forming in my face. "Yeah, you could say that. I'll be fine though."

"You sure?" he asks, I just nod. He smiles in return and starts turning to the other few waiting by him at the door. He turns swiftly and adds, "You know a bunch of us are going zip lining, you should join us. It will take your mind off things for a while."

I consider his invitation, and realize I could use something to take my mind away from everything. I stand up and nod, his smile widens.

"Good, only true dauntless do it." He adds. A rush of excitement fills me as we head out to the rest of the people outside.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tobias POV

I find myself pacing back and forth recalling everything I just witness. I need to know who that erudite boy was. He couldn't have been Tris' brother or else her father wouldn't have reacted the way he did. For one, they don't even look anything alike. This is too confusing, I would have thought that seeing Tris with her family, or at least just her father in this case would have made things clearer, not the opposite.

I look around to the site of my apartment, realizing that being here wont do me any good. I walk to the training room to take my mind off things. I would love clearing y head this way, even when I was just an initiate, Amar would tell me to not keep anything in but not let my actions absorb me either.

I'm walking back to the training room and I see the pit empty. Normally after visiting day everyone is around but I guess not today. I get to the training room and set up. While I'm preparing myself I keep drifting off to when Tris and I were both here, I remember that night perfectly. Even then I knew that night would be engraved in my memories forever, it was the first time she opened up to me and I got to see Tris' true side. That was the night I fell in love with her, even if I didn't know it at that time. It was also then when I realized she was perfect in so many ways and that I would pretty much do anything for her.

I let myself go and give in into my instincts. I focus all my energy into the punching bag in front of me, every time striking it with so much force I think it'll fall off. It doesn't because I'm being sloppy. My head is, as always, thinking of my abnegation initiative. As much as I try to focus and just let the movements flow they don't because my head isn't here, and for the first time I realize that neither is my heart. This girl has forever marked me, and if I am ever to be myself again I must tell her how I feel. But I cant, not without causing any problems with Eric.

I decide I've been here long enough and gather my belongings to start heading out. I need to talk to somebody, Zeke, I think. He has more experience at this than I have, he should tell me what to do. As I pas the pit once again I pass the bathroom Tris was in a few days ago when she has hurt. Again my mind is flooded with the images of her hurt that day. I stop and stare at the spot she was sanding when she told me to stay away from her. I realize that I don't need Zeke, today I need someone closer, I need my own fathers advice.

I hurry to my apartment; I look at the time and see I have just enough to catch the following train before I take a quick shower. Im out of the compund within 10 minutes. The night is cool and windy but this is the weather I like, something about the cold seems welcoming. While I wait for the train I contemplate the stars in the sky and I see how each one of them is shining individually but how without the rest the sky wouldn't be the same. The light each one of them holds can illuminate just enough of a person's life, each one burning bright like the sun in their own way. Tris might be a star in the sea of the sky but she is _my sun. _

The train approaches and I start to sprint and effortlessly jump in. I begin to see the compound shrink in the distance; I sit at the edge of the train staring into the view passing by. My thoughts take me to the Ferris wheel as I see it pass by. I often wonder what would have happened if I had reached in for the kiss. Would she have returned it? Would she have enjoyed it? I wonder if she thinks about that moment as much as I do. I look down and see my hands sweating just by the thought of it. I rest my head back enjoying the pleasant memories my mind thinks of.

I jump out once passing by the abnegation sector. I know I shouldn't be so open about my presence here, but I know I can still visit. Besides Dauntless and Abnegation get along enough to maintain peace with each other.

Being in this place takes me back to when I was younger, though I don't miss this place exactly I do miss the people in it, my family. I stop at the bottom of the street, look around swiftly and see not many people; you could even say this place is deserted at this hour. I slowly make my way towards my parents place, taking in everything I see. As a boy I would always walk from school, I would observe even the smallest of the details around me and now is no exception.

I get there and see that light is still inside, I prefer to go through the back instead, though I don't know if its because of my instinct of protection or because this is no longer my home but I do it anyway. I knock swiftly and wait for them to come to the door. I knock again and this time the door opens. My father is at the other side looking confused probably as to why I'm here.

"Tobias?" he asks, scrunching his eye brows together before a small smile starts forming on his face. He takes me in a quick embrace. "What a pleasant surprise. Come on in." he says stepping aside to let me in. I step inside and the familiar smell of my previous home settles in me.

"Andrew? Who was at the—" my mother begins to say coming out of the kitchen, she stops once she sees its me. "oh Tobias." She says as she makes her way to me and wraps me in another embrace. Usually the Abnegation aren't so open in showing affection but I guess once you haven't see each other in a long time, you bend those kind of rules.

"We're so sorry we weren't able to make it today, we were wrapped up in somethings with the leaders." My mother explains as she cups my face with her hands, a grin in her face as she takes the sight of me in.

"Its fine mom, I understand." I say as she pulls me into the living room to sit, "I just wanted to talk to dad for a moment. I could use some advice." I say shyly. My mom gives me a look of concern.

"It's nothing bad I promise." I reassure her.

"Very well then I'll put some water up for tea." She says making her way into the kitchen.

"So whats this about you needing advice?" he asks, there's a hint of curiosity in his voice. "You were never the one to seek help, even when you were younger, you always wanted independence. Is everything okay?"

I hesitate before answering, "Yes dad, I just… lately ive been feeling… my mind has been elsewhere and I don't know what to do about..."

"About what?" he asks. His eyes are now searching mine. I have to remember that in front of me is my dad who happens to be the person I trust most in this world, I should be able to tell him anything, even if it is about a girl.

I cant bring myself to do it, I turn to look at him once again and he is waiting on my response. Maybe I need to take this from the start, to the root of what it is, he might know something after all.

"Dad? What do you know about Marcus Eaton?" I say, hoping this wont take him by surprise.

"Marcus Eaton?" he asks, "he is one of the leaders, he's a good man, why this about Tobias."

"Well you see, his daughter transferred to Dauntless." His eyes narrow at me, "She's one of my initiates."

"Oh?" he questions, "I did know she choose to transfer from abnegation, what of it?"

"She's different. Something about her…" I start to say but I just trail off.

My dad is now eyeing me carefully, deep in thought. "And you like her? Otherwise you wouldn't be here looking more out of place than I've ever seen you while you talk about her. Is that right?"

I knew he would make the connection. "I'm her instructor, it wouldn't be right. I try to get close to her but she… I don't know what it is. Ive tried to stay away but I cant, some how we whine up together again and it's wearing all my strength out." I finish.

He stays quiet for a moment and adds "Does she feel the same? About you, I mean."

I nod before adding "I know it, I just know she does but for some reason she wants to keep everyone out. She was hurt once, in the compound by someone we couldn't see who but she was hurt. She'd had cuts coming from her shoulders and back and was crying, I tried to help her but she pushed me away."

My dad is listening intently and taking everything I just said in. "But she wouldn't speak of it?"

"No, Zeke and I traced to see what might have happened, we thought maybe it had been someone from dauntless but when we checked the cameras al we saw was an abnegation man coming out from where she had been."

"An abnegation man? Tobias this is serious, are you sure."

"Yes, but we couldn't see his face. Dad, Tris? She had a brother where is he?"

"That's right Marcus had two kids. Her brother was a year older and transferred too, but I can't recall to which faction it was." He said.

"Earlier today she was with a boy, he was from Erudite, but I don't think he was her brother, Marcus addressed him as if he were a stranger but they did know each other from before I could tell, they didn't seem to get along though."

"Then probably not then, Marcus had always been a role model parent. What's why it was such a surprise when both his kids transferred out from abnegation, actually it's why the Erudite started questioning if the abnegation life style was worth, of course the erudite haven't always seen eye to eye with us but I'm afraid things have begun o escalate."

I wasn't expecting this, "What do you mean?" I ask concerned all over in my voice.

"Well, we think they are planning something against us, but we have no idea what, or even when for that matter. Maybe over throw us, we really don't know." He says, but I can tell he is worried over it much more than what he is leading on.

"Anyway, you really should tell her how you feel, she should know." He starts to say, "And who knows maybe she might even want to get to know you more. She has to know you before she can make her mind about anything. And even if she just wants a friendship she has to trust you first, see you as a friend before she may want to see you as anything else."

I nod in reponse.

My mom has called for us to go to the kitchen and drink our tea there. I've never been a fan of tea but they drink it, coffee here is unnecessary. The night follows casually and before I know it I am yawning as a result of my restless nights.

"I'd better go, you guys need to rest and I'm keeping you up." I say as I stand up and make my way to the sink, and start washing the cups. Some habits are tough to get rid of.

"Tobias there's no need for you to do that anymore." My mother states, "You are from Dauntless and we have come to terms with that so please, leave that stuff alone. It's okay."

"I know mom, but just because I choose dauntless doesn't mean I can make use of everything I learned while I was here, besides it brings back memories and I like it." I say and I can feel my mother smile as she nods in agreement.

"You know most people that transfer rarely think that way." my dad says. "But I'm glad you still do."

I turn wiping off my hands in a towel, "Dad, I didn't leave because I didn't want to be selfless, I just wanted to be more."

"And we couldn't be prouder, right Andrew?" moms says interjecting, "just remember to be discreet about it." I know she means my being divergent.

"Yes mom," I sigh, "I really should go, its really late."

Walking towards the door my dad pulls me a side. "Tobias, I was meaning to ask this of you, I don't want to compromise your position but I really must insist on something like this." The tone on his voice tell me he is troubled maybe even desperate

"Anything for you dad, what is it?"

"I know your job is in their control room, perhaps you could take a look into the database system of the Erudite, make sure they aren't planning anything that might endanger us all. Another leader said they might be involving dauntless but that just may a rumor."

"It isn't any problem, I can do that. But just for curiosity where did you hear that from? About involving dauntless."

"From Marcus Eaton." He finishes before I make my leave.

In the train ride back to the compound I decide to tell Tris everything. I no longer care about Eric, or how I'm her instructor or even the erudite boy from earlier today, I have to tell her how I feel. She needs to know about me, and I intend to show her exactly how.


End file.
